Fantasmas
by Unchuushi
Summary: Yuki se levanta y encuentra a su Koi llorando... Qué ha pasado? Shuichi llega tarde, Yuki desconfía de donde estuvo... Shuichi no encuentra respuestas de afecto... la pareja no anda bien... YaoiLemmon
1. Deseo

Hi! Soy Kijin Honjou y este es mi primer fic de Gravitation... espero les guste!

Capítulo 1

**Deseo**

Caí la noche. Yuki acababa de escribir el ante último capitulo de su nueva novela. Orgulloso, dio su última bocanada al cigarrillo y lo apagó. Bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza y apagó la LapTop. Se estiró, le dolía la espalda luego de haber estado sentado tanto tiempo. Se detuvo un memento a escuchar: silencio. Que bello elemento, que tranquilo y pasivo! Eso significaba que Shuichi no estaba. Volvió a prender el computadora sólo para serciorarse de la hora: 20:00 hs. Temprano; por lo general Shu-chan no llegaba hasta las 21:00 hs, pasando por poco las 22:00 hs. Salió del cuarto y se fijó los mensajes: había llamado Thouma y también Fujisaki. El segundo le extrañó, por lo general ese niño ni se registraba... dichoso de él que podía huir de Shu-chan. Rió. Quizás lo llamó para alguna grabación o cosa de esas... aún que por lo general era Hiro quien llamaba. En fin, se lo dejó anotado a Shu-chan y borró los registros. Fue hasta la cocina y preparó algo para comer: una tarta de jamón y queso, para luego poder ponerla en la heladera y que Shuichi no fastidiase.  
Pasada la hora, escuchó la puerta. Se asomó al comedor cuando lo único que hoyó de Shuichi fueron sus pasos.  
-Hola!- lo saludó con la mano el chico.  
Yuki hizo una señal con la cabeza y volvió a la cocina.  
-Te llamó Fujisaki- dijo desde su lugar.  
-Si? Qué quería?  
-No lo has visto hoy? Pero si has estado gravando y ese chico es muy responsable.  
-No, hoy no fue. Quizás llamó para eso.  
Yuki se levantó y se paró delante de Shuichi:  
-Dónde fuiste?- dijo con voz seca.  
-Al estudio, ya te dije- le respondió molesto y entró al cuarto.  
Yuki no supo como reaccionar... jamás Shuichi había actuado de esa forma. Decidió dejarlo sólo. Llegando la hora de dormir, el chico ya estaba acostado. Yuki se desvistió, dejándose sólo la ropa interior y la camisa. Esperó unos momentos y se acercó más al chico, apoyó su frente en la nuca de Shuichi y le acarició el vientre.  
-Sigues enojado?- le susurró.  
-Sí- fue su respuesta.  
Yuki lo tomó del hombro y lo recostó boca arriba, poniendose sobre él:  
-A donde fuiste hoy?  
-Ya que dije que estuve gravando.  
-Seguro? No te desviaste?  
-Qué acaso no confías en mi?  
-Yo no digo que hayas echo algo malo.  
-De acuerdo- respondió seco e intentó volver a su antigua pose, pero Yuki lo forzó a quedarse boca arriba y lo beso.  
-Sigues enojado?  
-Un poco.  
-Ok...- volvió a besarlo, esta vez comenzando a quitarle la remera que vestía. Shuichi le permitió desvestirlo y el tercer beso lo dio él.  
Yuki se recostó más sobre el chico, quien entrelazó sus piernas en las de su amante y lo tomó del cabello con suavidad. Yuki fue bajando sus besos por las mejillas, hasta el cuello y al llegar al pecho, Shuichi se permitió dejar salir un leve jadeo. Le acariciaba las caderas con suavidad, mientras muy lentamente se iba acercando al pantalón. Al sentir como aquella prenda bajaba, Shuichi movió sus piernas con ansiedad. Yuki liberó de la prisión de su pequeño amante y le abrió las piernas, a lo que el chico respondió tomándose de las barandas de la cama. Yuki comenzó a besarle las piernas y entrepiernas, esquivando provocativamente el sexo de su compañero. Shuichi gemía a cada pequeño acercamiento y las caricias de su koi, bajaron de sus caderas hasta las piernas. Yuki volvió a subir, muy lentamente, haciendo un camino de besos. Sus manos siguieron torturando al chico, por debajo de sus caderas. Cuando ambos sexos se tocaron, el más pequeño se arqueó ansioso y dejó escapar un grito de placer. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse; Shuichi se abrió aún más de piernas y entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del escritor, dándole un beso que le invadió por completo la boca. Cuando Yuki introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del chico, este le rasguñó la espalda, ya gimiendo sin poder controlarse y frotando con más fuerza ambos cuerpos.  
-Um... Yuki...- gemía el más pequeño, mientras el escritos le lamía el cuello.  
-Hum?  
-Te... ah... Te amo!- lo abrazó con fuerza.  
La respiración de Yuki pasó de pesada a jadeante. Aquellos jadeos en el oído de Shuichi lo excitaron. El chico ya no sabía como conseguir más y más. El segundo dedo fue recibido con un grito y tal era su excitación que el tercero no tardó en entrar. Al retirarlos, voltio al chico hacia abajo y con uno de sus brazos le elevó la cadera hacia él. Se recostó sobre Shuichi quien se dejó manejar con gusto. Yuki entró finalmente en su pequeño amante, con un leve gemido que intentó apagar en bano; se tomó de las barandas con una mano, mientras con la otra mantenía la cadera del chico en alto. Las envestidas que habían comenzado con suavidad, se convirtieron en envestidas contundentes y fuertes.  
-Yu... ki...!- gimió Shuichi con soltura cuando Yuki le comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna- Yu.. ki... Yukiiiii!- gritaba una y otra vez.  
Finalmente un grito del escritor le indicó que este había terminado y a los pocos segundos, Shuichi le siguió; echándose hacia atrás para conseguir un toque aún mucho más intimo.  
El escritor se separó y se dejó caer al lado de su amante. Shuichi se dejó resbalar en la cama hasta quedar bien acostado espalda al techo; pasaron unos minutos y aún sentía dolor... odiaba que Yuki fuese brusco. Ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.  
-Te amo...- le susurró con una dulce sonrisa y se recostó en el pecho de su koi.  
-Hoy estuviste bien- fue la respuesta del rubio, quien se volvió hacia su mesita, dejando caer la cabeza de Shuichi en la cama, para tomar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.  
-Te amo...- volvió a intentar Shuichi con voz apagada.  
Yuki aspiró el humo con placer y se acomodó en la cama. Cuando terminó su cigarrillo, lo arrojó al suelo y se acostó boca abajo para dormir.  
-Te amo...- dijo una vez más Shuichi.  
-Duérme de una vez o dormirás en el jardín.  
Shuichi escondió su rostro en la almoada. Pasados unos minutos no logró dormir. Salió de la cama y del cuarto, tomando la ropa que encontró en el camino.

Yuki despertó de golpe... una pesadilla. Un lúgubre silencio le hizo abrir los ojos; ni ronquidos, no baba sobre su oreja, ni palabras incomprensible... Shuichi no estaba. Esperó unos momentos, quizás estaba en el baño, pero nada. Molesto salió de la cama y lo buscó. Silencioso como gato, recorrió la casa. Encontró a Shuichi asomado al balcón; el muchacho giró su cabeza hacia un costado para, quizás, ver algo afuera... entonces notó un camino cristalino que caía de su infantil rostro.  
Shuichi estaba llorando...

Continuará...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Rews, por favor!

Kijin Honjou


	2. Rocío

NOTA: ni Gravitation, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

NOTA desesperada: si sabes de donde bajar el manga de Gravitation... Por favor dime!!!!!!

Capitulo 2

Rocío

Las lágrimas de Shuichi caían como el rocío en la mañana, como aquella mañana que poco a poco se venía acercando. Aquellas lágrimas, como las que alguna vez Yuki imaginó en alguna de sus novelas. Lágrimas que rodaban sin cadenas y que delineaba un camino. No eran sus usuales llantos histéricos, aquellos berrinches sin sentido, que en verdad, no eran más que ruegos: "préstame atención!!!". Esta vez, era silencioso, ignorantes hacia el mismo Yuki. Esas lágrimas eran puras, desinteresadas. Cada lágrima caía desde el corazón del chico, desde lo más profundo de este, desde donde sus emociones y sentimientos clamaban por ser escuchadas.  
Pero el orgullo no le permitió abrazar a aquel niño y besarlo con dulzura para escuchar lo que él tanto deseaba: "todo estará bien". Esas palabras eran las únicas que necesitaba para que todo terminase... pero Yuki jamás se había detenido a ver dentro del corazón de aquel chico; aquel niño que todos los días se entregaba por completo de todas las formas posibles, en los sentimientos, en el cuerpo y en el sexo, si lo llamaba, Shuichi estaba ahí, de inmediato; haciendo lo que estuviese haciendo, no importaba: su Yuki lo llamaba. Y si hay algo que jamás se debe hacer, es entregar todo por el todo, porque sino... sino ese todo confiará en que jamás te perderá y no te dará cariño cuando se lo pidas, no se esforzará por la relación, ni por ti, ni por los dos... porque él tendrá en su mente: "jamás lo perderé". Y Yuki se fue alejando de él. Prefería a sus amigos y al alcohol que estar con él y sin embargo, Shuichi, dejó a sus amigos, familia... todo por él, estaba casi sólo, si no fuese por Hiro y los otros... Shuichi no contuvo el llanto, se había dado cuanta de ello muy tarde y no tenía el valor de pararse frente a Yuki y decirle: "desde ahora, las cosas cambian a mi gusto"... porque temía perderlo, que él se fuese, que no le importase. Sentía que sólo era un objeto para él, alguien con quien pasas lindos momentos, llamas cuando quieres y al que siempre tendrás dispuesto a la cama ¿Cuántas veces él no queso hacer nada? Sólo estar los dos juntos, recostados, acariciándose mutuamente, no con libidinosidad, sino, con cariño. Pero Yuki jamás le hizo ninguna caricia, sólo a la hora del sexo... Y cuantas veces Shuichi pensó: "sólo me está acariciando, sólo está siendo dulce"... pero entonces, las manos bajaban y se volvían provocativas y ya era tarde para negarse... porque inocentemente, él se había dejado. Pero él también había echo cosas malas, después de todo, no lo dejó cuando Yuki no cambio luego de que él se lo pidiese; pero lo amaba, lo quería, era su koi; no le dijo: "no", cuando no quería sexo, no le dijo: "no vuelvas tarde" cuando quería tenerlo a su lado, no le dijo: "yo quiero" cuando debió hacerlo; todo por miedo a que Yuki se molestase, lo dejase o comenzase a esquivarlo.  
-Shuichi...- la voz de Yuki lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Como pudo secó sus lágrimas, fingiendo que se acurrucaba por el frío y se volvió hacia él.  
-Sí? No puedes dormir?  
-No- mintió-, voy a beber algo.  
-Bueno... yo voy a dormir- dijo con la voz en un hilo y fue hasta el cuarto.  
Yuki sacó una cerveza de la heladera y se sentó en la cocina a beberla. No sabía que le ocurría a Shu-chan; quizás podría ayudarlo a despejarse ¿Y si le preguntaba? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si era con él? ¿Y sí él era el problema? ¿Qué debía decir, hacer...? ¡¿Por qué era tan malo para esas cosas!  
Terminó la cerveza y fue a la cama. Shuichi ya estaba más calmado. Yuki se acostó a su lado y le acarició el rostro, despejándoselo de algunos mechones rebeldes, pero el chico le corrió un poco la mano, para que no notase sus mejillas húmedas. Volviéndose hacia él, aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas discretamente con la alomada y quedó frente a su koi, le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Yuki corrió el beso, hasta unir sus labios; le acarició la cadera y suavemente lo atrajo hasta sí. Le acarició la espalda y le besó el cuello con dulzura ¡Cómo adoraba esas caricias! Durante unos minutos siguieron así. Shuichi sonreía por dentro; había pensado dejar que eso siguiese un tiempo más, hasta que se volviese algo más intimo y ahí le diría: "sólo quiero caricias, estar los dos juntos, sin sexo, por favor"... pero las caricias aún seguían y él no tuvo que pedir nada. Sabía que Yuki era hombre, él también lo era, así que lo entendía, pero siquiera por esa noche... por esa noche... sólo esa... que sólo por ésa noche Yuki no buscase más que darle un hermoso momento a su Koi ¿Y cuando fue la última vez que Yuki había sido dulce? ¿La última vez que le había echo el amor?  
El escritor lo besó.  
-No...- dijo Shuichi.  
Yuki sonrió... "así que quieres jugar" pensó. Y entonces comenzó a seducirlo. Caricias suaves y no provocativas recorrieron el cuerpo del chico. Besos suaves en todo el cuerpo, besos inocentes y dulces.  
Algo pasó por la mente de Shuichi... Yuki si sabía como le gustaba que lo tratasen... ¿Pero por qué sólo ahora lo hacía? Se dejó llevar, quizás Yuki había decidido cambiar. Su corazón brilló.  
Yuki se fue descontrolado muy suavemente. A cada tanto, Shuichi rogaba: "no" y Yuki le respondía "sí"... y lo que comenzó como algo serio termino en sonrisas.  
-No...- se quejó sonriendo Shuichi, diciéndole a su koi que ya estaba más que entregado.  
-Sí...- le respondió este jugueteando con el cuello de su amante.  
-Se más dulce- le pidió.  
Yuki hizo un mínimo esfuerzo.  
-Por favor... me gusta más cuando eres suave.  
Pero Yuki siguió su propia decisión. Fue tarde para cuando Shuichi se dio cuenta de que el escritor había tomado aquello como un juego. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos: "por qué?" se preguntaba "por qué, siquiera por una vez no me puede hacerme el amor?" Shuichi escondió sus lágrimas y decidió: "bien... si sólo será sexo para él, que también lo sea para mi". Y así, ambos comenzaron un acto más similar a un simple apareamiento que a sexo. Se probaban, se mordía, frotaban sus cuerpos con casi desesperación; la excitación y la pasión cegaron a Shuichi. Jamás habían tenía relaciones de esa manera tan brusca. Cuando Yuki entró en él, sintió un horrible dolor que le invadió todo el cuerpo:  
-¡Yuki!- rogó el chico, sólo consiguiendo que su amante se volviese más brusco- Por favor...- dijo en un casi susurró-, me está doliendo.  
Yuki salió de inmediato ¡¿Lo había lastimado?! Lo volteó nuevamente boca arriba y siguió besándolo, con caricias algo suaves, para calmarlo. Lentamente, fue dilatando la entrada, con uno, dos y tres dedos, tomó el gel de su mesa de luz y lo lubricó para luego volverlo a voltearlo boca abajo y entrar con facilidad.  
Shuichi lo sintió entrar, aún dolía un poco, pero de la vez pasada. Un jadeo inundó el cuarto cuando el escritor se dio paso a entrar. Jamás había estado tan excitado.  
Shuichi fue el primero en terminar y ni bien lo hizo, casi gritando, su mente, que hasta el momento había estado en blanco, volvió en sí... ¡¿Qué había echo?! Acababa de... de volver a ser un objeto... acabada de volver a entregarse... Él sólo deseaba que lo mimarán un rato... Echó a llorar, a llorar como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Yuki se detuvo, sin haber terminado y dejando que su amante se acomodase, acostado boca abajo y apagando su llanto con las alomadas, se recostó a su lado:  
-Shuichi?!- Yuki estaba asustado ¿Qué le había pasado? Si hacia un roto, todo era perfecto- Shuichi!  
Pero Shuichi no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos, ni hablarle, ni nada... Sentía tanta vergüenza de sí... Yuki se acostó a su lado, recostando su brazo en la espalda de Shuichi. El chico lo escuchó suspirar en su oído y recostar su cabeza a su lado. Un fuerte abrazo, por parte del escritor, aumentó el llanto del cantante:  
-Qué pasa, Shuichi?- la seca voz del escritor hizo que lo odiase.  
Apretó sus dientes para no gritarle todo en la cara. Ese "Que pasa?"... lo había dicho como si fuese cosa de todos los días un llanto de pena... como si todos los días Shuichi se diera cuenta de la basura en la que estaba metido.  
-Cálma, si?- la voz de Yuki se ablandó un poco.  
Shuichi cabeceó.  
-Me vas a decir que te pasa? Tiene que ver con algo que te paso hoy?  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
-Tiene que ver con Fujisaki?  
Shuichi apretó sus manos. Se sentó en la cama, secándose las lágrimas y en un total silencio, salió del cuarto. Una vez que entró al baño y cerró la puerta, se recostó contra esta y se dejó resbalar.  
Se sentía sucio. Usado ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? No quería perder a Yuki, lo amaba, como a nadie en el mundo, pero si él no lo quería... ¿Valía la pena seguir?

Yuki intentó acomodarse para dormir, pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperarlo a Shuichi ¿Qué le había pasado? Quizás Fujisaki le había dicho algo... quizás había estado hablando de él y le metió cosas en la cabeza... o... Fujisaki y Shuichi... No! Que tonterías estaba pensando... Cómo sería la relación de esos dos....

Imaginación de Yuki: Fujisaki por Shuichi

ESCENA UNO:  
El niño de cabellos oscuros descansa pasivamente en su departamento. Es un lugar simple, bien ordenado y sin muchos decorados. Escucha música clásica: Vivaldi. De repente, una sombra demoniaca va hacia él, una cabellera roza pasa de un lado al otro simulando la aleta de un tiburón, mientras de fondo se escucha la música de la película: "Tiburón.  
Shuichi aparece tras Fujisaki; se sienta a su lado y lo mira, acercando muy lentamente su boca al oído del más pequeño:  
-Fuji....- le susurra- CÓMO ESTAS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le grita al oído, haciendo que del pobre salten litros de sangre.  
Fujisaki cae desmayado. A los minutos, Shuichi sale corriendo de la casa y detrás de él, va todo el equipo de música, más los cds y hasta la tierra que se acumuló en el fin de semana amenazan con estrellarse contra él.  
-Sólo quería saludarte!!!!- llora histérico el chico de cabellos rosas.

ESCENA DOS:  
Fujisaki y Shuichi van a dormir.  
-Buenas noches, Shu-chan.  
-Buenas noches, koi- se acomoda en su pecho.  
A los minutos, Shuichi comienza a babear en la ropa de seda de dormir de Fujisaki.  
-Aonssfajhsjdgsh- dice el chico entre sueños.  
Fujisaki se lo quita de encima, intentando mantener la calma y se quita la parte de arriba de su ropa de dormir. Se acuesta e intenta dormir.  
-Soy tú padre!!!!- grita de repente Shuichi, haciendo saltar a Fujisaki- Enserio, Luck, no me crees? Tú madre era la camarera del Disney Word. Te gestaste en una probeta, junto al Tiranosaurio y el Alien... no, superman es tú tío, no tú mamá... sí, ese si es tú mamá- decía entre sueños... Nono... K es mi Masenger... sí, es como un chat privado, pero rubio.  
Fujisaki estaba a punto de tirarlo por la ventana.  
(NOTA: jejeje ni sus sueños son normales XD)

ESCENA TRES:  
Es la mañana temprano. Fujisaki se levanta y prepara el desayuno:  
-A comer Shuichi!  
No hay respuesta.  
-Vamos, Shu-chan, que se enfría.  
Sin señales de vida.  
-Shu-chan.  
No responde.  
-Shuichi, no me hagas ir hasta allá.  
... pip pip pip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
Fujisaki va a su cuarto... para encontrar a Shuichi pesadamente dormido, babeando el piso que recién ayer había encerado y lustrado... el chico de cabellos rosas roncaba completamente despatarrado y sin vergüenza.  
Fujisaki va a la cocina y trae una hoya con agua hirviendo.  
Fin de la imaginación de Yuki  
Eiri rió... no, Fujisaki y Shuichi juntos... imposible!

Shuichi miró sus manos... estaban manchadas en sangre... ¡Yuki lo había lastimado!  
Nuevamente las lágrimas salieron, está vez en un llanto histérico Por qué, por qué, por qué?!!!!!!! Se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a Yuki... Qué había echo?!! Qué estaba haciendo?!!!!!!!! Se miró en el espejo y no pudo soportar ver su imagen en él... lo golpeó y quebró en mil pedazos.  
Se sentía un objeto, una cosa, nadie! Una cosa era amar a alguien y no corresponderle, otra era dejarse usar como un objeto.  
Entonces Yuki entró al baño y al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, corrió hasta el chico y lo apresó entre sus brazos para que ya no se hiciese daño.  
-Déjame!!!!- gritaba furioso Shuichi e intentaba soltarse.  
Yuki lo llevó hasta el cuarto y lo arrojó en la cama, acostándosele encima para inmovilizarlo.  
Qué le estaba pasando a su pequeño? A su Shuichi?! Ese era su niño? Aquella cosita molesta y rosa que todos los días entraba a la casa haciendo más escandallo que una orquesta entera? El que siempre lo recibía con un beso, aún cuando luego sólo recibiese quejas? Qué le estaba pasando?! Por qué estaba así?! Acaso Fujisaki tenía que ver con todo eso? O... Touhma.  
-Déjame en paz!!!! Suéltame!!! No me toques!!!!!!!- gritaba histérico al borde o ya, en un ataque de histeria.  
-Ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- luego del grito de Yuki, el silencio volvió a reinar.  
Yuki jamás le había gritado así... Y entonces, sólo un sollozo rompió el silencio. El escritor se recostó al lado de su koi y lo abrazó, conteniéndolo.  
Y así, ambos cayeron dormidos.

Por la mañana temprano, Shuichi despertó. Fue al baño y se alistó para salir. Yuki aún dormía.  
Por primera vez Shuichi llegaba temprano a los ensayos. Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos. Los ensayos comenzaron ni bien él llegó; al terminar, se fueron a descansar.  
-Shuichi- la tímida voz de Fujisaki lo detuvo cuando se disponía a ir hacia su camerino.  
-Sí?  
-Tengo que consultar un par de cosas contigo.  
-Sí.

Yuki iba por los pasillos, buscando a su koi. Ese día se había ido sin despedirse. Había quedado preocupado de la noche anterior y creía que lo mejor sería que lo hablasen.

Por otro lado, Touhma iba hacia su oficina. Al entrar, se encontró con una sorpresa: sobre su escritorio, estaba un ya conocido conejo rosa... Suspirando, hoy de buen humor, dijo:  
-Dónde estás, Ryuichi-kun...- su melodiosa voz tuvo por resultado unas carcajadas que salieron de algún lugar del cuarto.  
Fue hasta el conejo, quien tenía una carta escrita:  
"ESTOY JUGANDO A LAS ESCONDIDAS CON RYU-CHAN!!! ME AYUDAS A BUSCARLO"  
Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, para pillar a Ryuichi escondido tras una de sus plantas. Fue hasta el chico y le tiró del cabello con suavidad:  
-Pica!- le dijo riendo.  
Ryuichi saltó de detrás de la maceta y lo abrazó.  
-Tramposo! Kumagoro es un tramposo!  
-Sí, sí... es que no tenía ganas de buscarte- le siguió el juego.  
Ryuichi se le tiró más encima, logrando que Touhma perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, quedando uno sobre el otro.  
En ese momento entró Yuki (casi ponía Saitou XD)... que al ver tal situación, volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
-Yuki!!!- Touhma se sacó de encima a Ryuichi y salió corriendo tras el escritor.

Yuki decidió buscar a Shuichi él sólo. Así, luego de hacer un altar al gran Ryoga (ósea, luego de perderse, caminar en círculos, ir a la derecha, en vez de la izquierda), llegó al camerino de Shuichi. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, sólo para encontrarse a su koi, senado junto a Fujisaki, ambos, leyendo la misma hoja, uno muy cerca del otro.  
-Yuki!- el chico de cabellos rosas sonrió a su koi- Qué haces aquí?- la felicidad lo llenó.  
-Pasaba por acá porque había quedado en encontrarme con Tou-chan (Touhma) y de paso, vi aquí para decirte que hoy duermes en el jardín- salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.  
Tou-chan... Desde cuando le decía Tou-chan!!!!!!!!!!?

Yuki avanzaba por los pasillos más que furioso... En verdad estaba... celoso? De Fujisaki?  
-Yuki!- la voz de Touhma lo llamó desde atrás.  
-Qué?!- le gritó volviéndose hacia el rubio de mirada azul.  
-N... nada... es que como habías entrado en mi oficina.  
-Era para saber donde estaba Shuichi, pero, ya lo encontré.  
-Pasó algo malo.  
-Ayer Fujisaki faltó, cierto?  
-Sí, no pudo venir, pero no me dijo porque.  
-Ok... eso es todo.  
-Espera... qué pasa?  
-Nada.

Esa noche Yuki bebió más de las cervezas que acostumbraba. Estaba furioso y celoso. No pudo escribir, ni hacer nada, sentía deseos de ahorcar a ese Fujisaki.  
Entonces el teléfono sonó... Yuki se fijó el número... no habría atrevido...

Continuará...

Hi!!! Bueno... creo que me pasé un poco.  
Bueno, este capitulo lo bajé rápido, espero hacerlo igual para la próxima vez!  
Quizás me retrase un poca para la próxima, es que también estoy escribiendo una parodia de Soul Hunter, que ya casi termino... todavía no la bajo a pero estoy esperando a terminarla. Es que estoy emocionada, porque estuve leyendo el manga! No puedo creer que muera Hiko (Fon Feiz... mueren muchos que en el anime no) y la verdad que cuando murió el maestro de Youzen (Shantoe) estaba a punto de llorar. Pero lo bueno es que ya casi aparece el líder de los Juninsen (el de la espada ardiente, Hieiken)... porque el ángel (el que siempre sonríe) no es el verdadero líder, ese es en verdad su hombre más fuerte, quien lo suplantó cuando su líder fue traicionado por los de Kun Lun! En fin, en fin... estoy muy emocionada con Soul Hunter... pero este no fic no es de esa serie! Igual, si te interesa, mi página esta dedicada a esta serie (te recomiendo leer el manga, que está para bajar, que no tiene nada que ver con el anime XD) y también tengo una sección dedicada a Gravitation; pero advierto... no es muy buena.  
Jejejeje, sobre lo de Fujisaki, fue rikku-tomoe quien me dio la idea, así que a quien no le guste, quéjese con ella. No, mentira!!!!!!!!!!! No, no, dígamelo a mí, que yo le doy el mensaje... Todo bien, todo bien con mi amiga XD. Este capitulo se lo dedico a ella!  
Sobre cierta escena en donde Yuki los pesca a Ryuichi y a Touhma (alguien dígame como se escribe en verdad el nombre de este hombre, porque no lo sé!)... hubo unas cuantas iguales en un fic de Rurounin Kenshin que hice, donde era Saitou quien los encontraba así a Cho y Kamatari... y mientras lo escribía me acordaba y por eso me equivoqué XD.  
Y espero que la imaginación de Yuki no haya estado colgada... pero algo cómico tenía que haber XD.

Y ahora los Rew!!!!!!!

rikku-tomoe: jejejeje Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Tú eres la culpable de que ahora el llamado de Fujisaki valla más lejos... ojo! No digo que valla a aver un romance... ba, no sé! Pero por haberme enviado el primer Rew, este capitulo va dedicado a tí! Te prometo dedicarte uno más lindo en el futuro, porque la verdad este fué mediomalvado XD... jejejeje

freezekula: has leído el manga!!!!!? Si lo bajaste de internert... me dices de donde?!!!!! Lo ando buscando como loca!!! Muchas gracias por el Rew!

Diora Whiten: jejeje soy mala, soy muy mala! Ahora el suspenso es peor!!! Quién habrá llamado a Yuki? Jejejejejeje Sobre los horrores de ortografía... lo siento, es que no lo releí nnU... en la próxima actualización, lo arreglaré!

Zekhen-angel: uhm... es costumbre ya que Yuki haga llorar a Shuichi XD. Jejejeje, pues como ya e dicho... ahora la historia a quedado con mucho más suspenso!

Gracias a todos por los Rew!! No dejen de enviarlos, plz!!!!

Besos

Kijin Honjo


	3. ¿Jugando a las Escondidas?

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... excepto... no, el de limpieza también de la serie... el del capitulo 02.

CAPITULO 3:

¿Jugando a las escondidas?

El teléfono sonaba, una, dos, tres... Yuki se fijó en el número de quien lo molestaba a esas horas de la noche... No se habría atrevido...

-Moshi moshi...- casi gruñó al levantar el tubo.

-Hola! Yuki? Soy yo, Tohma.

-Tienes idea de la hora?

-Lo siento, es que hoy te ví raro y... no pude llamarte más temprano.

-No me pasa nada.

-Es Shuichi, cierto?

-Son problemas míos, Ok?

-Es que me pareció raro que me preguntarás si ayer Fujisaki había o no venido. También lo ví raro a Shuichi...

-Ayer?

-Sí... Shuichi llegó casi temprano, por escasos minutos. Hoy llegó a la hora, en punto. Esta raro- intentó bromear.

-Ayer Shuichi fue?

-Sí. Salieron más tarde, porque como faltó Fujisaki, tardaron un poco más en organizarse... ya los conoces...

-Osea que Fujisaki no fue, pero Shuichi sí?

-Sí. Me llamó y dijo que luego llamaría a Shuichi para preguntarle sobre unas cosas, por eso me pidió el teléfono de tú casa... Acaso no llamó?- comentó extrañado-. Es más, se fue con Hiro... No! Espera... K llevó a Shuichi a tú casa, ahora que recuerdo.

Yuki colgó sin siquiera despedirse. A los segundos, el teléfono volvió a sonar y así un par de veces, siempre era Tohma quien llamaba, así que no atendió. Otra cosa más importante rondaba por su mente; Shuichi había ido a ensayar y el que había faltado había sido Fujisaki...

Un arrepentimiento le presionó el pecho. Se paseó un poco por la casa, intentó escribir y terminó por ir al jardín a buscar a Shuichi... pero el niño no estaba. Llamó a la casa de Hiro:

-Ho...la...- preguntó el muchacho más muerto que vivo Quién es?

-Soy Yuki...

-Yuki...? Yuki...? Ah... sí, el novio de Shu-chan. Qué pasa? Otra vez me lo quieres mandar para acá?

-No está ahí?

-No, no vino. Se fue sólo.

-A donde?

-No sé, no me dijo... Qué paso?

-Nada- colgó.

03: 57 AM:

-Hola?- Yuki comenzó a marcar todos los números de la agenda de su koi. Se sentía tan culpable que no le importaba ni lo que pensaran de él, ni cuantos se acordarían de su madre cuando él los llamase a esas altas horas de la noche.

-Na no...

-Ryuichi?-

-Sí- colgó.

Volvió a marcar.

-Ryuichi?

-Si?

-Estás ahí?

-Síp, acá estoy- respondió alegre el niño (ba.. niño...) y colgó.

Volvió a marcar.

-Holaaaaaaaa!- contestó feliz Ryu-chan- Yukiiiiiiiiiii.

-Sí.

-Qué tal?

-Bien, bien... Está Shuichi?

-Sí- se quedó esperando a que Yuki dijese algo más, totalmente en silencio.

10 min. Más tarde...

Yuki suspiró.

-Nada más?- preguntó la inocente vocesita de Ryu-chan.

-Todavía estas ahí?!!

-Na no?

-Pásame con Shuichi!

-No está.

-No me dijiste que estaba?!

-No... sí... creí que era él... pero era un perchero... Pero mira... se parecen... si les pones una peluca... Hola Shuperchero!!!! Mira, mira, Yuki... se parecen. Míralo!!!!!

-Qué haces despierto a esa hora...?

-Na no... Es tarde?

-Sí...

-Ah, bueno. Entonces me voy a dormir- y a los min. Se escucharon sus ronquidos...

Yuki colgó... ahora sabía de donde Shuichi había sacado la estupidez... Eso es lo que pasa cuando no se tiene un buen modelo paterno a seguir...

-Sí?- la voz de Tohma sonó como una melodía de lo alegre que estaba- Yuki! Qué haces llamando a esta hora?

-Shuichi... no sabes donde está?

-No...- la voz se volvió normal otra vez.

-Bueno...- colgó. En realidad a Tohma lo había llamado para molestarlo XD.

Sólo quedaban dos teléfonos... el de su hermano y el de Fujisaki...

-Quién es?- la voz de Tatsuha sonó molesta... a Yuki no le importó... le debía unas cuantas a ese bastardo XD.

-Yuki.

-Yuki... Yuki!!!!!!!!!! Cómo me vas a llamar a esta hora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Son las 4 de la mañana!!!!!

-4:30 AM.

-Me estas descansando??!!!!! (descansando: cargando XD)

-Esta Shuichi?

-Ah... debí suponerlo... Haber... Shuichi, tu Romeo...

A Yuki se le paró el corazón!!! Qué hacia Shu-chan ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

-Dice que ahora te atiende... que se está bañando... Si, Shu-chan, si puedes tomar mi ropa... Aver... sí, esa remera te queda bien... pero algo ajustada... y más porque no estas seco aún ¿Quiéres que te seque? Ok...

-Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?!!!!!!!!!!

-Aver... ahora te paso.

-Más te vale!!!

-Uhm?- la vocesita de Shu-chan se oyó al instante.

-Shuichi!!!!!!!!! Más te convine e que ni te aparezcas por acá!!!! Qué es lo que piensas que haces en la casa de mi hermano, bañándote a esta hora y desfilándole la ropa!!!!! Eres un desuvicado y...

-Yuki... ven que hacemos un trío...- dijo Tatsuha con una mala imitación la voz de Shu-chan.

-Tatsuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El menor de los hermanos no podía contestar, estaba en medio de un ataque de risa.

-Te lo creíste, mira si Shuichi iba a estar acá!!!!

Yuki colgó. Para llamar a Fujisaki esperó a las 6:00 AM; de seguro a esa hora, ese chico estaba despierto y en el caso de que Shu-chan estuviese con él, dispuesto a enviárselo cuanto antes.

-Diga?- atendió el chico.

-Fujisaki?

-Sí. Él habla. Quién es?

-Yuki.

-Yuki? Qué pasa? No, espera... no sé si me gustaría saber... pero a puesto a que otra vez se comió un chocolate con la envoltura y por eso no va a poder venir a ensayar...

-No está contigo?

-Qué el diablo no te escuche! Estas bromeando? Una sola vez vino a casa... y prefiero no recordar lo que paso!

-No sabes donde puede estar?

-No.

-Bueno, gracias.

-No hay de que...

Ambos colgaron. Y ahora?

Yuki se sentó en su sillón. Dónde estaba Shuichi? Donde había ido? Si no tenía dinero, ni a donde ir más que a esos lugar... Y a su casa? No se atrevía a llamar... Pero.... y sí estaba ahí?

Bueno... sólo quedaba esperar. Pero mañana era feriado... y al día siguiente también...

Ya cayendo la tarde, Yuki se atrevió a llamar a la casa de Shuichi... pero para que el chico estuviese ahí debía estar en verdad molesto...

-Hola?- atendió una mujer.

-Buenas tardes. Estaría Shuichi?

-No, lo siento, él ya no vive aquí. Quién le habla?

-Un amigo. Gracias de todas formas...

Colgó.

Shuichi había desaparecido.

CONTINUARÁ....

-----------------------------------------------

Hola! Xd bueno... pensé que tardaría más en escribir el fic pero... la página de donde me bajaba el manga de SHE se cayó y por ello no lo pude ver para traducir y bajarlo a mi página... así que... me dediqué a escribir XD.

De todas formas resultó un capitulo corto... tenía planeado hacer otras cosas para este cap. Pero... mejor lo dejo para el próximo (que mala que soy XD!

Ahora los REW!!!!!:

Pretty Tana: Hi!!! Sip!! En los Rew me dejaron algunas paginas de donde bajar el manga!!!!

kinyoubi: Hi!!!!! Jejejejeje... bueno, ma da gusto que la parte de la imaginación no haya quedado mal o que haya disgustado XD. Pero... lo sé, lo sé... Shu-chan sufre mucho conmigo... es que como no sé hacer buenos chistes pues... jejejeje

freezekula: gracias por la pagina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y le diré a Shu-chan tus consejos... mirá... ahora lo tengo llorando en mi hombro... No lo quieres por un fin de semana XD?

tasartir: gracias!!!! Me alegra que te guste mi fic nn

Ana-San: jejeje bien bien! Todas estan del lado de Shu-chan! Eso es bueno... él las necesita... en especial para el cap. siguiente!!!!

Eiri-Uesugi: buena idea... un correccional XD... pobre Yuki... va a terminar mal!

Azka-Yuki-Kikyou: XD jejeje. Bueno, es cierto... un romance entre Fujisaki y Shuichi... pero Fujisaki me gusta porque se llama igual al creador de Soul Hunter y tiene un aire a Ed de Cawboy Beebop... no?

Gracias por sus Rewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bien... eso es todo por el momento. Sigan dejando Rews!

Besos

Kijin Honjo!


	4. Diente por Diente

CAPITULO 4

Diente por diente

Shuichi abrió los ojos; el brillo e sol contra su rostro, lo despertó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su cuerpo adolorído por la postura en que había quedado dormido. Se destapó e incorporó en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza. Suspiró intentando ahuyentar la angustia, pero ella vivía en su pecho desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.  
-Quieres comer algo?- preguntó una voz desde el hueco de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba.  
-No.  
-Vamos... no es para tanto. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin decidiste irte por tú propia decisión; es un buen avance.  
-No entiendes. Lo amo. En el momento en que lo decidí estaba lleno de bronca... pero ahora, ella se fue.  
-¿Lo extrañas?  
-Todavía no, pero sabes que lo haré.  
-Estarás ocupado en otra cosa para ese momento.  
-¿En qué?  
-No sé... ¿Quieres salir o ir a algún lado?  
-Sólo quiero ir con Yuki.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me siento culpable.  
-¡¿Culpable?! ¡¿De qué?! ¿De que sin ninguna razón te halla dicho que te fueras?  
-Sí... no sé... quizás hice algo o.  
-Nadie hace eso con su pareja; si en verdad te amara no te haría sufrir tanto.  
-Es su forma de ser. También sé que le molesta mi forma de ser, pero... yo no he cambiado por él.  
-No tiene nada que ver.  
-Creo que tendría que cambiar.  
-Shuichi... si él te ama, te tiene que aceptar como eres; además, no hay diferencia con el Shuichi que no amaba, con el que supuestamente ahora ama.  
-¿Cómo?  
-¡Claro! Qué tú siempre te comportaste así con Yuki ¿No? Entonces es el verdadero Shu-chan quien conquistó a Yuki, si cambiaras, él ya no te amaría.  
-No sé... ¿Y si no me ama?  
-¿Qué haces aquí sufriendo por quien no te ama?  
-Entonces se lo preguntaré.  
-¡No! Tú te quedas aquí hasta que él te venga a buscar.  
-Pero no sabe donde estoy... a ha llamado- sonrió.  
-Sí, llamó a casa... pero le dije que no estabas.  
-¡¿Por qué!  
-Para que se preocupe el doble. Se lo merece- Hiro sonrió y partió rumbo a la cocina.  
-¿Sonaba muy preocupado?- Shuichi corrió tras su amigo.  
-Algo. Pero igual, hoy pasaremos el día juntos. Hace mucho que no salimos a caminar o vamos a algún lado. Y mañana, iremos a ensayar.  
-Pero... ¿Y Yuki?  
-Que te valla a buscar.  
-¿Crees que valla?  
-Si te ama, sí. Pero igual, no por eso vas a rendirte ante él.  
-Es cierto- Shuichi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras su amigo preparaba algo para comer -, creo que me tengo que hacer desear un poco ¿No crees?  
-¡Eso es, Shu-chan! Quédate una semana en casa y luego, verás como Yuki te rogará que vuelvas.  
-No lo va a hacer- los ánimos del chico, volvieron a decaer.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por qué no es así.  
-¿Alguna vez pasaron más de dos días separados?  
-No... pero.  
-Sin peros. Una semana. Y si en una semana vuelves con él, te castigo ¿Ok?  
-Uhm... Ok...

Continuará...

Lo siguiente es una bobería que se me ocurrió investigando unos mitos XD (ba dedicado a las fans de Kamatari nn:  
Kamato: Touma Benten: Hiro Kamatari: Shuichi Hojo: Mika La salamandra: Yuki

Representación teatral de: "Kitsune no Kamo"  
ESCENA 1:  
Se habré el telón. Hay dos personas sentadas, observando un estanque:  
Narrador: cae sobre el Japón la Era de Kamakura; el joven señor de Kamakura, respetado por todos, tenía más poder que el mismo Shogun. Se contaba que el hombre había caído enamorado ante la belleza de una zorra, que había encontrado en el puente Kamo:  
(Entran en escena Hiro y Shuichi) (Ambos caminado a la par, con un fondo nocturno y hermoso:  
Shuichi (Kamatari) (Vistiendo ropas lujosas, pero cómodas): Cual cree que es mi destino?  
Hiro (Benten) (Vistiendo ropas de Diosa, tipo Beldandi XD y con una serpiente blanca enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo): El que tú escojas.  
Shuichi: Mi madre dice que no tengo destino; que mi único camino es el de hacerme conocer.  
Hiro: llevas el apellido de tú padre, que sea él quien decida tú destino.  
Shuichi: pedí a mi madre que me enseñase a luchar.  
Hiro: Es tú padre quien debe hacer eso.  
Shuichi: pero él es débil.  
(Hiro detiene a Shuichi y lo enfrenta consigo:  
Hiro: no tienes idea de lo débil que es tú madre. Por fuego, ella abandonaría su reino. Ella corrió tras el demonio Hiei una vez, abandonando todas sus riquezas. Siente el calor, mi aprendiz, pronto volverá a perder su reino por el fuego.  
Shuichi: Y que me quedará a mi?  
Hiro: demostrar que eres mejor que tú madre. Cuando él venga a pedir algo de beber, tú madre abandonará su riqueza por él; mientras que tú, seguirás en pie.  
(Hiro y Shuichi quedan inmóviles. Los reflectores iluminan a Mika y Touma que entran por el otro lado:  
Mika (Hojo) (vistiendo como Samurai): no luce hermosa la luna, hoy? (señala al cielo)  
Touma (Kamato) (Vistiendo como una provocativa geisha): Acaso esa luna es más linda que yo? (con una horrible y chillona imitación de voz femenina.  
Mika: claro que no. Nada iguala tú belleza (cambiando de tema): creo que ya hora de que nuestro hijo conozca el mundo de los adultos.  
Touma: que el mundo lo conozca a él.  
Mika: pero no quiere ser famoso, sólo vivir en paz.  
Touma: se a atrevido a pedirme que le enseñe a usar mis armas.  
Mika: Y por qué no lo haces?  
Touma: por qué es débil. Lleva el nombre de una flor, no el de una roca o un elemento. Es débil.  
(vuelven a apagarse las luces, Mika y Touma quedan inmóviles) (entra en escena Yuki, viste de guerrero) (Un reflector lo ilumina a él, otros dos a Touma y a Shuichi) (Muy serio, mira a ambos, que comienzan a moverse.  
Yuki (la salamandra): tienen... cerveza? (chiste bobo XD)  
Touma y Shuichi: Sí! (comienzan a tironearse a Yuki)  
En la oscuridad: a Hiro lo está estrangulando la serpiente... que encima resulta venenosa; Mika corre en su ayuda.  
Hiro: oígan!!! Dejen de pelear!!! La cosa esta me está ahogando!  
Shuichi: ahora no puedo! (mirada asesina a Tohma)  
Yuki: sueltenme, bakas!  
Tohma: él es mio!  
Mika: qué?  
Hiro: ajjj... ayuda.  
Mika: tú callate, mala imitación de la protagonista de Bublegum Crisis!! (lo golpea y corre a tironear de Tohma)  
(Ryuichi observa desde uno de los palcos)  
Ryukitsu: son tan infantiles... (con su aspecto de adulto) No, Kumagoro?

OKOK... fue estúpido.  
Ahora Hiro cambia de papel, ahora es un príncipe y Fujisaki es el Sennin que arroja a Kamato al río, Touma sigue siendo Kamato:  
Va Hiro montando en un lujoso corcel (con cenicero y todo), de repente Touma lo arroja al agua. Fujisaki vé tal escena y empuja a Touma:  
Fujisaki: si quieres salir, salva al príncipe!  
Touma lucha por sacar a Hiro del agua, hasta que lo logra.  
Fujisaki: En que pensabas, zorra? Tirar a un pobre hombre al agua? Este fiel príncipe iba a visitar a su amada Ukifune (no recuerdo el nombre de la novia de Hiro... Ukifune es la princesa del mito). Pero tú eres celosa del amor humano (dos horas después) y no puedo creer que... ¡¡¿Qué hacen!  
Cansados del sermón, Touma y Hiro arrojan al río a Fujisaki...

Perdón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo tenía pensada otra cosa para este cap., iba a ser más largo... pero estaba tardando mucho en escribir. Y bueno, es que me puse de novia y ando boba XD (Besotes a mi querido Hanagatta!!!! Jejejeje que sé que no le gusta Gravitation... pero ya caerá en mis garras!!!! XD... no viste Soul Hunter... tendrías que haberme estado consolando cuando Hiko murió! Dios, que triste!!! No más cuando Uenzo se arrojó por el barranco... luego de su "charla" con Taikun o.O Dios, Dios, Dios!!! Ese manga está cada vez más bueno!!!!!!! Pero me lo cortaron justo en la pelea de Cho... en fin). Ahora sí me pondré las pilas y subiré pronto en cap. Siguiente.  
Ahora a los Rews!  
Rikku-Tomoe: nn thx!! Prometo dedicarte un capitulo más alegre XD. Bien, no te preocupes, Tohma seguirá apareciendo , tambie me gusta mucho. La verdad... no sé que me llevó a escribir la parte del telefono, donde llaman a Ryuichi.

Rika no miko: jeje, yo también hace poco que conosco del anime Gravitation; lo ví por primera vez en una reunión de anime, ví el primer capitulo... y lo único que me llamó la atención... fue que Tohma se parece a Magic de Orphen XD. Pero ya ves, ahora soy una fan más!  
Ana-San: bien, veré que Tatsuha siga apareciendo (pero el chico cobra mucho XD). Jajajaja la verdad, si conociese a alguien como Ryuichi, también me daría miedo o.O.

Chouri: admito que soy mala Xd, en especial con el pobre de Yuki... pero no me vas a decir que no se merece un buen castigo.

BOYxBOY: bien, los capitulos anteriores los subí bastante rápido... pero la inspiración se me está escurriendo uu.

Evel: XD muchas gracias! pero creo que el fic está bajando calidad uu, es que me estoy apurando mucho para que no tardar tiempo. De todas formas, espero que el siguiente capitulo me quede mejor XD.

Freezekula: claro! Es tuyo! Pero me lo cuidas bien! Mirá que tiene que seguir trabajando en el fic!

Eiri-Uesugi: pobre Shu-chan! Después de cómo lo trato Yuki, sigues defendiendo al escritos o.O... entonces el dicho es cierto... el amor ciega aún más que la sonrisa de Mulvan XD!

Besos a todos Sigan mandando Rews!


	5. Abismo

Capitulo 5

Abismo

Shuichi aspiró profundo... su primer día de trabajo... separado oficialmente de Yuki ¿Y si se lo encontraba¿Qué haría¿Podría, en verdad, no echarse en los brazos del escritor? Atravesó las puerta indeciso, a su lado iba Hiro, que le sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón para que siguiese.  
Los pasillos de volvían interminables; al girar en cualquiera de estos, en cualquier puerta, estaba la posibilidad de que apareciese Yuki ¿Y qué debía hacer si pasaba eso? Al llegar al estudio de grabación, se relajó. Ahí estaba a salvo. Intentaron gravar, hacer algo... pero Shuichi estaba demasiado distraído.  
-¿Estas bien?- Hiro se sentó a su lado.  
-No...- dijo con la voz en un hilo.  
-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Sé que es difícil... pero es bueno, así le demostrarás a Yuki que no eres un arrastrado.  
-Lo sé... Pero tengo miedo de que esto lo enoje y no quiera verme nunca más. O que resulte que en verdad no le importo nada y me deje.  
-Bueno, si es así, lo que harás será conseguirte otro chico o por que no, una linda chica e irás con ella o él a buscar tus cosas al departamento de Yuki y le demostrarás que tampoco te importa.  
-¡Pero sabes que eso no es verdad! Y no se lo podría hacer.  
-Shuichi... la relación con Yuki no te está haciendo bien. Entiende. Si no sigues con esto, tú relación no hará ningún avance ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas asustado?  
-¿Asustado?  
-Sí, porque decías que tú relación con Yuki iba demasiado bien, que era perfecta.  
-Sí- sonrió por lo bajo.  
-¿Era eso verdad¿O en realidad estabas cegado?  
-No entiendo.  
-Yuki jamás fue amable contigo, jamás te valoró. No creo que la relación haya ido bien en ese tiempo, más bien creo que no hubieron peleas, pero él no te prestó atención, ni fue cariñoso. Eso no es una buena relación. En una buena relación hay pautas.  
-¿Cómo cuales?  
-¿Tú y Yuki hablan?  
-Sí... bueno... en realidad yo hablo más que él.  
-Shuichi... tú hablas más que nadie. Y ése es el punto... tú hablas, pero Yuki no. Él no te cuenta nada a menos que tú se lo preguntes.  
-Yo creo que es porque en verdad es tímido.  
¿Y te valora? Te agradece con una sonrisa que le traigas el desayuno a la cama?  
-Las pocas veces que lo hice me arrojó la cama encima...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- No importa, yo sé que en verdad él me lo valora.  
-¿O es lo que quieres creer?  
Shuichi se abrazó a Hiro, dejando que las lágrimas brotasen.  
-Déjame adivinar...- se quejó la familiar voz de Fujisaki (disculpen... no recuerdo el nombre de este chico). Hiro lo miró molesto- Sé que no me tengo que meter... pero... no es la primera vez que Shuichi-kun llega llorando por su pareja ¿O me equivoco? Shuichi- lo llamó.  
El chico asomó de entre los brazos de Hiro:  
-¿Qué?  
-Mirú creo que esto ya llegó a un punto insoportable... no tanto para mí y para los demás, que tenemos que soportar tus llantos y tú distracción ¿Qué no ves que siempre estas mal por Yuki? Haber si de una vez por todas abres los ojos.  
-Fujisaki- gruñó Hiro.  
-No, es lo correcto. De nada sirve abrazarlo y decirle que todo le irá bien o que Yuki no lo quiere. Si le dices lo primero, lo ilusionas sin razón y lo segundo, lo hará llorar más- se sentó al lado de Shuichi-. Digamos las cosas como son: No nos podemos meter en la cabeza de Yuki para saber si quiere a Shuichi-kun o no, así que, solamente nos podemos valer de lo que vemos y por lo que vemos... mucho no lo quiere o no lo suficiente como para demostrarlo. Pero de nada sirve que le digamos la verdad o la mentira... tiene que ser Shuichi quien abra los ojos. Porque quizás, Yuki sea así aquí y diferente con él ¿Verdad?  
-Es cierto...- admitió Hiro.  
-Cambia un poco conmigo... es algo más cariñoso- dijo Shuichi.  
-Yo creo aún no se tomó la suficiente confianza con Shuichi como para mostrarse en carne viva. Creo que, también, Yuki aún teme que Shuichi lo hiera y por eso es como es: si mantienes a alguien en la palma de tú mano, ese alguien no pude lastimarte (Nota de la autora: bendita enseñanza de mi Unchuushi .  
-Es cierto...- Shuichi se incorporó- pero...- las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos, está vez con más fuerza- si Yuki teme que lo dañe, de seguro esto lo harÂ?Tengo que ir con él ahora mismo!  
-¡No! Porque te acusó y se equivocó, pensó mal de ti sin derecho y encima, se ofende. Es él quien tiene que venir a buscarte.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Hiro.  
-Pero.  
-Bien... si lo que quieres ver es si Yuki te pide de regresar o no... puedo decirle a mi primo que me avise ni bien Yuki aparezca y así... tú puedes pasar casualmente por donde él.  
-?Enserio!  
-Sí...- la voz de Fujisaki se esfumó, cuando Shuichi lo abrazó y encarceló en sus brazos.

Lo que siguió del ensayo, Shuichi lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo... Sin embargo, el plan les salió mal:  
Touma entró al estudio:  
-¡Fujisaki!- lo llamó e hizo ceñas, para que el tecladista se acercase. Luego, Yuki atravesó la puerta- Aquí eta Yuki ¿No querías hablar con él?  
Fujisaki se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, al igual que los otros presentes. Shuichi no supo donde meterse, deseaba que la tierra lo tragase y de manera poco disimulada, quiso esconderse tras el escenario, pero al salir corriendo, tropezó con los cables y con ellos, arrastró varios instrumentos que cayeron haciendo un gran barullo.  
-Yo...- Fujisaki obvió su teclado en el suelo y echó una desesperada mirada a Hiro.  
-¿Para qué querías ver a Yuki?- preguntó Touma.  
-Yo.  
-¿No le dijiste?- actuó Hiro.  
-Yo... ?Qué!  
-Es que- siguió Hiro-, hicimos un tema y como es del estilo de las novelas de Yuki... pues Fujisaki sugirió que se lo mostremos para saber su opinión.  
-¡Sí!- dijo el tecladista, levantando su teclado.  
Hiro abandonó su lugar y arrastró a Shuichi hasta su respectivo lugar: junto al micrófono.  
-Muy bien... ¿Todos listos?- Hiro palmeo la espalda de Shuichi, mientras le guiñaba un ojos a K´, quien no entendía nada.  
Quisieron comenzar con el tema, pero hubo problemas con el sonido y no pudieron seguir. Entonces, las miradas de Shuichi y Yuki se cruzaron. El escritor dejó escapar una bocana de humo, sin ninguna expresión. Shuichi sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió. Dejó caer el micrófono y bajó del escenario, con la excusa de beber agua, pero sólo deseaba salir de la vista de Yuki y que él saliese de la suya. Tenía en presentimiento de que Yuki no haría nada, de que lo dejaría irse o de que el escritor tenía la seguridad de que él regresaría a su casa tarde o temprano.  
Sentía que Yuki se estaba burlando de él en su cara, diciéndole: "Arrastrado, arrastrado" y que el mismo se aseguraba de no serlo. Y después de todo ¿Cuándo lo había felicitado? Sólo en el sexo, luego, i sus logros ni sus alegrías valían un "felicidades". Los conciertos, las buenas notas, sus descubrimientos, no eran más que motivos de burla "ja! Al fin usas tú cerebro" "mira vos... no lo creo". Siquiera la sutileza de fingir interés.  
Tomó la botella de agua y bebió un poco.  
-Voy a cambiarme- avisó y salió del cuarto. Al pasar al lado de Yuki, sólo dijo "hola" y lo saludó con una seña con la mano.  
No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar cuando atravesó la puerta. Fue hasta su camerino y cerró la puerta tras de él. Allí, se desplomó sobre el sillón y dejó que el llanto escapase por completo. Entonces la puerta se abrió.  
-Quiero estar solo- supuso que se trataba de Hiro.  
-¿Cuál es la gracia de llorar?- aquella voz no era la de Hiro.  
Shuichi elevó su mirada y se encontró con Yuki, quien cerró la puerta y se permitió pasar.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Dónde te avías metido?  
-No es asunto tuyo- dijo con bronca, aún que una parte de él sonreía.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Yuki parecía sorprendido.  
-Sí. Después de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que te demostré ¿No confías en mi?  
-¿Tú confías en mi?  
-Yo sí te quiero y te lo demuestro... sí confío en ti. Yo sí te demuestro lo mucho que te quiero, cuanto te amo y lo hago incondicionalmente... Pero tú no. Y aún así desconfías de mí.  
-¿Por qué mejor no lo hablamos en un lugar más tranquilo¿Sí?  
-¿En donde¿En tú casa¿Para qué¿Para terminar teniendo sexo? Si fuera por mí, nunca más lo tendríamos, pero tú, es el lo único que piensas y para lo único que me buscas.  
-Adios, Shuichi- dijo Yuki caminando hacia la puerta, pero al tomar la perilla, se detuvo, algo no andaba bien.  
Shuichi se aferró a la almohada del sillón para no ir corriendo hasta Yuki y rogarle que lo perdonase.  
-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Yuki, sin volverse hacia Shuichi.  
-Sí... pero en un lugar público.  
Y así, fueron hasta una cafetería:  
-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Shuichi, bebiendo del jugo de naranja que había pedido.  
-¿Dónde estuviste¿Por qué no volviste a casa?  
-Por que es tú casa, no la mía. Soy un intruso ahí.  
-Estas tus cosas.  
-Entonces hoy mismo las voy a buscar, así ya no te estorbo.  
-No te estoy diciendo que no regreses... ese día estaba muy molesto.  
-Claro... si me voy, ya no podré tener sexo contigo ¿Verdad? No te preocupes... cancelaremos salidas, como a la plaza o a algún lugar romántico o entretenido, para que así, puedas acostarte conmigo- dijo con sarcasmo-. Oh, espera... nunca salimos a ningún lado.  
-Shuichi.  
-Ya no quiero estorbare- no sabía porque, la bronca avía salido de repente.  
-No me estorbas.  
-No es lo que me dices cada mañana.  
-Estonces, mejor terminemos la relación- Yuki bebió de su café.  
A Shuichi se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.  
-¿Quieres... terminar?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Así como así?  
-¿No es lo que querías?  
-¡Eres un insensible!- gritó furioso- ¡Sólo piensas en ti! Ni siquiera me estas dejando por mí, lo heces para no ser el que quede como idiota ¿Verdad?- se puso de pié-  
-¡Cálmate!  
-¡Yo no te importo y jamás lo hice, sólo soy sexo para ti¿Verdad? No soy más que eso.  
Yuki lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del lugar.  
-¿Estas loco¿Cómo te vas a poner a gritar así?  
Entonces Shuichi lo abofeteó.  
-Déjame en paz, no te vulvas a cruzar en mi camino, Eiri- rugió entre dientes.

CONTINUARÁ...

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Qué final! Qué pasarÿ Cómo se llegarán a reconciliar? Lo harán? Por qué Fujisaki estaba tan amable? Bueno... es un fic... todo puede ser posible en él, no?

Ahora los Rew!

EiriUesugi: te apoyo respecto de aceptar a Yuki! Pero ve lo mal que está el pobre de Shuichi. Ultimamente he notado que muchas lo defienden a Yuki o.O

NuriNeko: Lo sé, lo sé... uu es que lo hago corto para actualizar rápido. Me alegra te te haya gustado la obra! Haré otra... pero no soy buena con las comedias uu.

Shadil: XD ¿Tan corto fué? uu Veré de que el siguiente sea más largo... es que, tambien, si lo hago muy largo... termino dejando el fic por la mitad uu.

RikaxRyuichi: gracias! la verdad, un romance entre Shuichi y Ryuichi sería... el fon del mundo ¿Te imaginas lo que saldría de ellos dos? o.O Dios! Sería el apocalipsis!

Chouri: Bravo, bravo! así me gusta! Que defiendan a Shuichi. Comprendo que el rubio es muy lindo, guapo y hermoso... pero las apariencias no tiene que cegarlas, chicas!

LucyKusnetzov: entropearlo? Con qué? Qué hice! TT

Evel: jejeje bien, aquí está; tarde pero seguro nn.

Gracias por sus REW! Sigan mandando.

Y si alguien sabe del manga de Gravitation, por favor, díganmelo! Plz plz plz plz!

Besos

Kijin Honjo!


	6. Lágrimas

Capitulo 6

Lágrimas

Shuichi despertó. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, le ardía. Había pasado toda la noche llorando, lo más silencioso que pudo. Se incorporó en su cama y observó los alrededores. El cuarto estaba en penumbras. Hiro ya había despertado y para que Shuichi no despertara, cerró las persianas. Una segunda vista al cuarto, le huso recordar lo solo que estaba. Las paredes grisáceas por las sombras, las finas líneas de luz entrando y apenas dándole en los ojos. A un lado, descansaba la guitarra de Hiro; parecía como si lo estuviese observando. Brillos rebeldes la recorrían, ocultando el rojo pasión de la guitarra.

Una tercera vista al cuarto y ¿Por qué aún estaba vivo?

Shuichi miró al techo. Ya habían pasado seis meses. Habían pasado tantas cosas: sacaron un nuevo CD a la venta, pero por los altibajos de Shuichi, no fue uno de los mejores; supo que Yuki estaba teniendo éxito con la última de sus novelas y parecía que gestaba una continuación de la misma. Hiro estaba algo animado, parecía que habían planes de casamiento...

Aquel día, en que Hiro le contó aquello, fue como si alguien le hubiese dado un gran golpe y le revolviese toda la cabeza.

¿Qué piensas?- Hiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

En nada en especial.

¿Yuki?

Sí. No sé si lo he olvidado, aveces hace falta no ver a alguien un par de meses y listo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no estoy seguro. Si siquiera lo viese una vez para saber si aún lo quiero. Es una fea sensación en mi pecho, como si algo aún no hubiese terminado; siento que al saber si aún lo amo, me liberaré de todo.

¿Y por qué no lo vas a ver?

Porque ya no se pasea por los estudios como antes.

Shuichi se dejó caer sobre la silla, exhausto. Habían practicado una y otra vez casi sin descanso, aquel día. Entonces Touma entró, trayendo consigo un libro.

¡Atención¡Vengan todos!- los llamó.

¿Qué pasa?- Fujisaki levantó su vista del teclado y lo abandonó, yendo junto a Touma, como los demás.

Mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta, por la nueva novela que Yuki ha publicado y la cual, ha sido su mayor éxito entre todas. La fiesta la organizamos con Mika, Yuki sabe. Se hará en un salón privado. Todos están invitados.

Shuichi suspiró e indiferente, volvió a su silla. De todas formas, no pensaba ir.

Cuando Touma se fue, Hiro se acercó a Shuichi.

¿Estas bien?-

Sí- sonrió a su amigo.

No piensas ir ¿Verdad?

No.

Shu-chan.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Porque mejor no vas?

¿Qué!

Sí, ven conmigo te haré compañía.

¿Por qué?

¿Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer?

Pero...

Hiro le extendió dos sobres.

Yuki te invitó, hay uno para mí, también.

Shuichi tomó el suyo.

¿Crees que debería ir?

Y vestirte lo más lindo que puedas, sólo para que vea lo que se ha perdido.

Shuichi sonrió.

Y finalmente llegó la noche de la fiesta. Shuichi estaba muy nervioso, se había vestido lo más lindo que pudo. Pero estaba tan nervioso, que no pudo pensar mucho. Hiro lo llevó en la moto. El lugar era un enorme salón bastante lujoso. Una alfombra recibía a los invitados. Cuando Shuichi y Hiro se presentaron con la moto, los vieron raros. Tras las grandes puertas, adornadas con cortinas rojas, los recibían unas escaleras, también decoradas con alfombra. Escalón, tras escalón, Shuichi sentía que se ponía más y más nervioso. Un hombre los recibió al final de la escalinata, dieron sus nombres y siguieron de largo.

Ese sería el día, donde Shuichi sabría finalmente si aún amaba a Yuki o no. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, le bajó la presión tan de golpe, que casi cae. Hiro lo tomó y lo llevó al baño, para darle agua y refrescarlo.

¡No puedo!- se abrazó a Hiro.

Tranquilo ¿Qué pasa?

No puedo ¿Qué pasa si aún lo amo?

Nada. Sí él no te viene a buscar, no hagas nada.

¿Y cuando lo salude!

Cálmate ¿Sí?

Shuichi cabeceó.

Cuando Shuichi y Hiro entraron al salón de la fiesta, todos parecieron hacer silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la música de fondo y algunos murmullos. Hiro empujó a Shuichi hasta donde Yuki, quien estaba sentado en una larga mesa de mantel rojo y decorado con flores.

Hola- dijo nervioso el cantante.

Hola- respondió Yuki encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El cantante sintió como sus ojos se envolvían en lágrimas y rápidamente dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia las mesas, donde se sentó y tomó una copa. Al poco tiempo, Hiro le hizo compañía. Transcurrió una hora mientras los demás invitados saludaban a Yuki y Touma, Mika, K´ y los otros conocidos, saludaban a Shuichi y Hiro.

Me ignoró- susurró Shuichi.

¿Cómo?

Que Yuki me ignoró

No le hagas caso.

¿Cómo no hacerle caso?- bebió una tercera copa de vino.

Sólo ignóralo.

Y así pasaron varias horas. Finalmente, luego de varias copas de vino y agua, Shuichi se vió en la urgencia de ir al baño. Salió corriendo, algo mareado por el alcohol y entró. Luego se lavó las manos y entonces vio su rostro en el espejo: pálido, con pequeñas ojeras, su cabello estaba algo más ordenado... pero no impecable. Más lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía seguir así, llorando todo el día, noches sin dormir ¿Yuki en verdad valía eso? Nadie vale la vida de otra persona... Dejó que un par de lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse y alguien darse paso por la misma.

Yuki se detuvo al ver a Shuichi llorar frente al espejo. No supuso o no quiso suponer porqué lloraba el chico, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse.

¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó en el tono más seco que pudo poner.

Shuichi volvió su rostro hacia Yuki bruscamente.

Sí...- dijo atónito ¿Qué hacía ahí!

Te ves flaco... No me digas que no estas comiendo ¿Acaso estás anoréxico? Los chicos de hoy...- se quejó y caminó hasta el lava manos- Creen que la moda es estás esquelético- dejó el cigarrillo y se mojó la cara.

¿Anoréxico? Él no estaba enfermo de eso... era por Yuki por quien no comía, él le había sacado el hambre.

No me he estado sintiendo bien últimamente.

¿Y por eso lloras¿No te ves lindo?- lo miró desde el reflejo- ¿No es que lo que importa es lo de adentro¿No es lo que dices es tus canciones?

En tus libros el hombre siempre es caballero, dulce, atento, romántico... y no eres así- remató el ataque- Sólo escribes lo que los demás quieren leer o lo que piensas que quieren leer ¿No? Yo hago lo mismo- se mojó el rostro ¿Hasta que punto había llegado¿Desvalorizas a sí sus canciones que con tanto amor había escrito¿Decir tal mentira sobre sus letras?

Cómo si alguna vez hayas leído alguna de mis novelas- se secó el rostro.

Todas- observó su propio reflejo-. Leí todas tus novelas, porque quería conocerte, saber de ti.

¿A sí?

Y noté algo... que son un reflejo tuyo, a la inversa... que escondes cosas y que muchos de tus problemas los vuelcas en tus novelas.

Interesante.

Es increíble lo que hace el amor ¿Cierto?- intentó sonreír. Pero por dentro lo hizo ampliamente, hacía mucho que Shuichi deseaba decirle eso- Cuando vives por una persona y por nadie más y cuando hacer algo por ella, aún a espaldas de ella, sabes que lo hacer por ella y te sientes feliz, aún cuando jamás se llegue a enterar- entonces rió-. Bueno... quizás no me entiendas, porque eres un poco más frío- mucho más frío --.

Te entiendo- dijo-, hice eso por alguien, alguna vez.

El corazón de Shuichi se estrujó ¿Cómo podía decirle eso en la cara!

¿Enserio?- intentó mostrarse lo más frío posible- ¿Por quién?

Una pareja mía.

Esta vez las lágrimas no se contuvieron en Shuichi, el chico bajó la mirada y las dejó caer. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

Shuichi- escuchó que Yuki lo llamaba e intentaba agarrarlo del brazo, pero la puerta no se lo permitió.

Caminó la más rápido que pudo, hasta la mesa donde Hiro.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el guitarrista.

No.

¿Quieres que nos vallamos?

No- tomó su copa y la llenó hasta el tope.

Ya tomaste demasiado, si sigues tomando te hará mal.

No me importa.

Finalmente llegó el final de la fiesta. Todos de pararon para despedir a Yuki, quien cruzó el cuarto. Shuichi observó aquello con el corazón partido en mil pedazos, sentía como que si al cruzar las puertas Yuki, lo perdería para siempre. Se excusó con Hiro diciendo que iba al baño y salió por una de las puertas de emergencia, tanteando las paredes, para intentar mantener el equilibrio, pues estaba muy ebrio. Finalmente llegó afuera y encontró al escritor subiendo a su auto.

¡Yuki!- casi lloró el nombre de hombre. Como pudo, corrió hasta el auto de este, quien al verlo en ese estado, se acercó al muchacho.

Estás ebrio...- dijo en un tono algo confuso.

No te vallas... perdóname por todo... sé que hice todo mal.

Shuichi...- Yuki sentía pena de aquellas palabras, después de todo, Shuichi no había echo nada en verdad.

Yo no quiero perderte- dejó que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos.

Shuichi... estas muy ebrio...

Los ebrios jamás mentimos- sonrió.

Lo sé- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapase de sí-. Sube al auto, mejor te llevo a tú casa.

No- dijo en tono juguetón-. Yo quiero ir a tú casa, Yuki- le tocó la nariz.

¿Seguro?- sonrió y abrió la puerta de su auto.

Sí... la casa de Hiro es bien aburrida- subió al auto.

Yuki le permitió aquello, confiado en que Shuichi había bebido mucho, pero no tanto como para no saber lo que hacía. Sino, que simplemente estaba alegre por el alcohol.

Tú eres más divertido que Hiro- dijo cuando Yuki se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Entonces se abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ahora no, Shuichi, mejor en a casa ¿Sí?

¡Ok!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola! Que final? Verdad! Qué pasará? Qué hará Yuki con Shuichi? A qué casa se refería? Bien, bien, bien. Lo siguiente es otra obra de teatro, esta vez, basado en la novela: "Houshin Engi" (si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre alguna historia, díganme... se me acaban las ideas). Va dedicado a NuriNeko. Espero que esta también te guste y luego a los Rew:

PERSONAJES:

Taikobo Nozomi: Shuichi

Suupuushan: Tatsuha

Youzen: K

G-sama: Touma

Hakutsuru: Mika

Chou: Ryuichi

Daji: chica

Hatsu: Yuki

Voz del locutor: Corre el año 500 A.C. China yace bajo el mal gobierno del Emperador Chou. La comida falta y hay sequía y muerte.

Las luces se encienden en el escenario y muestran a Ryuichi vestido con un traje Chino de Emperador, mientras come un chupetín, a su lado:

Hola a todos! (Ryuichi saluda con la mano, mientras muerde su chupetín) ¿Cómo están todos?

Voz: Tenemos hambre!

Chou: Coman.

Voz: No hay comida.

Chou: si tienes hambre, chúpate el dedo grande!

(Entra en escena ..., vistiendo un traje chino escotado)

Dakki: Si tienes hambre, puedes comer dulces (dice al público), no alimentan mucho, pero son deliciosos (se sienta al lado de Ryuichi).

Ryuichi: ... tiene razón.

Dakki- Debes llamarme Dakki (susurra a Ryuichi).

Chou: Por qué? Si te llamas ...

(Se apaga la luz) (De otro lado aparecen K con un traje largo y llevando un tridente de oro (no sé si era un tridente o un abanico XD), azul, Touma con el mismo traje, pero en blanco y con una larga barba y Shuichi, de espaldas, con un vestidito chino)

G-sama: Nozomi (dice a Shuichi), la China está pasando por un momento muy malo y tú, como Douji, debes ayudarla.

Nozomi: Tiene problemas con el chino? (dice en voz alta y comienza a reír) (se escucha el sonar de una batería).

(K´ saca su arma, pero Touma dice que no con la cabeza, entonces, golpea a Shuichi con su tridente)

G-sama: deberás bajar para ayudar a los humanos.

Nozomi: bueno... (con un gran chichón)

(Touma y G-sama se retiran y aparece Tatsuha con un mal disfraz de cocodrilo)

Suupuu: Croco! (se abalanza sobre Shuichi y lo abraza)

Nozomi: Suupuu! Suéltame! Tenemos que ir a ayudar a la china (ríe por lo bajo)

Suupuu: consigámosle un chino (ríe también)

(Se escuchan un par de tiros y todo vuelve al orden)

(Se apagan las luces una vez más) (Uno de los reflectores alumbra a K´ avanza hacia la mitad del escenario, donde un segundo reflector ilumina a Yuki, vestido de Príncipe).

Youzen¿Hatsu?

Hatsu: Sí (sin mucho carisma)

Youzen: los Sennin te hemos escogido para que guíes a la China (se escuchan dos risas al fondo: Shuichi y Tatsuha) hacia su gloria.

Hatsu: bueno...

Youzen: hemos enviado a uno de los nuestros para que sustituya al actuar Emperador Chou.

Hatsu: como quieras...

(Se apagan los reflectores) (Ahora se ilumina todo el escenario) (Hay un decorado Chino, están Ryuichi y ... bebiendo té) (Entran Shuichi montando a Tatsuha)

Nozomi: hola! Soy Nozomi.

Suupuu: y venimos a darle una alegría a la China!

Chou: A quién?

Dakki: están arruinando los papeles!

Suupuu: ve, Nozomi? La china está histérica (comienzan a reír)

(Ryuichi salta sobre Shuichi y lo abraza)

Chou: Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Hacía mucho que no te veía!

(Tatsuha y Shuichi intentan hacer equilibrio)

(Entra K´ corriendo y golpea a todos con su arma) (Lo sigue Touma que lo intenta detener) (Entonces todos quedan helados cuando Mika entra disfrazada de gallina)

Hakutsuru: que!

Nozomi: No era una grulla?

(Entonces Yuki sale a escena y le saca una foto a Mika)

Hatsu: para recordar.

Hakutsuru: dame eso! (se abalanza sobre Yuki, trayendo consigo el telón) (Todo queda destrozado)

(Aplausos)

Ok! Pueden encontrar esta historia en mi página (en manga)... Uhm... está en la parte de afiliados, creo que es en el primer link. Bueno... en realidad aún no esta -- pero ya debería estarlo. En ese link, también encontrarán el manga de Soul Hunter, Helsing y un link para el de Naruto... Y quizás muy a futuro, estará el de Gravitation. Dejo el link... es de un grupo de msn llamado Elmangadesoulhunter. muchas gracias! Leí tu fic! Muy lindo!Si bien recuerdo te dejé Rew...sino, avisame y le haré... ando media perdida estos días uu

Blue-Azul-Acero: es cierto, Yuki es muy recervado. Pero la verdad, hay que felicitar a la creadora de Gravitation por ello, es muy difícil manejar a Yuki!

RikaxRyuichi:Dios! Te imaginas una relación entre Suguro y Shuichi? Ajjjjjjjjjjj sería el caos! Aúnque... me diste una idea... pero para otro fic ¿Qué te parece?

Hanami Uzumaki: Jejeje a todas les impactó la bofetada!Me siento orgullosa (Yuki mira a Kijin con una mirada asesina mientras se acaricia la mejilla: Grrrrrrr)

Undomiel de Vil: jejeje okok haré sufrir un poco más a Yuki!

Zafiro Any: o.O ya veo a todas las fan de Yuki esperandome en la salida... Pero piensen en Shu! En Shu!

maca-chan15: muchs gracias!

lucy kusnetzov: vaya, la bofetada si que tuvo exito!

Chibi-Kaisie:n/n ojo que ustedes estan haciendo que Shu-chan le dé otra bofetada, eh!

Iserith: nn que bien! La verdad, estaba dudando mucho en si dejer que lo golpeara o no, pero veo que no me equivoque!

Kashou No Tsuki: vaya! Una fan de Hiro! Qué bien! El pobresillo ya se estaba sintiendo sólo (´Kijin desvía su vista hacia Hiro, que se mece en un espacio negro de depresión)

BOYxBOY: yo pienso igual que tú! La verdad, es que estoy más del lado de Shuichi!

Balucita: imagina todo lo que Shuichi estuvo guardando!

shaosita: te entendo! A una le dá pena ver sufrir a Yuki... pero en el fondo sabemos que se lo merece!

Gracias a todas por leer el fic y a todos tambien... porque añgún chico debe haver por ahí!

Besos

Kijin Honjou


	7. Mulvan

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Exámenes, estudios... los odio. He aquí el Capítulo, finalmente XD. Sobre el título de este capítulo, no se me ocurría otro XD, pero además, se me vino a la mente el mito de Mulvan, en la parte de Shuichi comienza a reír por el alcohol. Advierto que este capitulo no es como el otro... Shuichi le vuelve a pegar... pero esta vez... Sólo lean XD. 

Capítulo 7

Mulvan

"Tras una sonrisa se puede ocultar una mente retorcida, un niño diamante negro con la capacidad de asesinar sin escrúpulos ¿Pero qué esconde la sonrisa del Dragón Mulvan? Se dice que sólo cuando no sonríe, él está indefenso." ("Sombras de la Creación")

El auto frenó frente a la casa de Yuki. Shuichi observaba el edificio desde la ventana del vehículo. Era tan inmenso. Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo estaba ahí.  
El alcohol comenzaba a perder efecto, pero aún podía culparlo de todo. La duda se presentó de golpe ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Al principio, él sólo que ría asegurarse si Yuki aún lo quería, si aún lo deseaba... y la respuesta fué un sí; sin embargo, a Yuki no le importó que él estaba pasado de alcohol y se lo llevó a su casa ¿Debía tomar éso como que se estaba aprovechando de él? Shuichi quería... pero en lo que sería la farsa, no era consciente de todo. Por otro lado, quizás el escritor se había dado cuenta y se lo hacía a propósito, él también usaba el estado de Shuichi para volver a estar a su lado ¿Sería verdad?  
Yuki sale del auto y lo rodea, para abrirle la puerta. Shuichi lo mira aturdido, habiendo sido sacado de sus pensamientos. Mira al escritor y luego se acomoda en el asiento del auto... No quiere salir.  
-Vamos, Shu-chan... no podemos hacer nada aquí...- su voz salió con tal ternura, que acogió al chico, pero aún así, no quiso salir.  
-No.  
-Vamos- lo alza, aún cuando el cantante se niega un poco.  
Y así en vilo, lo lleva hasta la puerta de entrada al edificio. Los recuerdos llegan en ese momento, más recuerdos: cuando lo dejaba durmiendo afuera, cuando lo echaba, la primera vez que entró al departamento. Todas las veces que le abrió la puerta, cada vez que él olvidaba sus llaves. Cuando, por alguna razón desconocida, terminaron jugando una carrera hasta la puerta de entrada.  
Tantos otros recuerdos hermosos llegaron después, que se dejó llevar tranquilo, se acomodó en los brazos de Yuki y le permitió al futuro actuar.  
-No te duermas- escucha que le dice el escritor.  
Nunca había sido tan amable... nunca lo había cuidado tanto.  
Yuki abre la puerta de su casa y entra. Cierra con cuidado y vá hasta el sillón, donde deja a Shuichi. Vá a la cocina y trae algo; el cantante escucha un golpe metálico y luego, otros más. Un fuerte olor a cerveza le hace abrir los ojos de golpe. Yuki está frente a él, ofreciéndole cerveza.  
Los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lágrimas... ¿Yuki le estaba ofreciendo más¿Acaso el estado en que Shuichi estaba no le bastaba?  
El cantante bajó la cabeza.  
-¿Ya no quieres más?  
Shuichi clavó sus ojos en los de Yuki, quien bebió completa la lata y abrió otra. Por alguna razón, no pudo soportar que el escritor ya no le prestara atención. La segunda lata, se la arrancó de la mano y comenzó a tomar a tragos grandes y seguidos. Poco antes de terminarla, se arrepintió y un mareo lo hizo escupir lo poco que le quedaba. Yuki rió. Shuichi no quería perder el control sobre sí mismo... pero de alguna manera, se sentía bien, como sexy, bebiendo y quizás, si no lo seguía, Yuki le diría que se fuera ¡No quería perderlo! El escritor le permitía estar en su casa, porque Shuichi estaba borracho... Como desesperado, se abalanzó sobre las otras latas, abrió una y comenzó a beber. Yuki rió otra vez. Pronto, perdió noción del tiempo y su alrededor; sólo sabía que Yuki estaba frente a él, fumando ¿Cuando había prendido el cigarrillo?  
Shuichi comenzó a reír y a beber frente a Yuki, como incitando. El escritor se acomodó en su lugar... el cantante comenzó a bailar o al menos éso suponía, movía la cadera, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio; y así, a tumbos, fué hasta el cuarto de Yuki. Cuando terminó la lata, quiso ir en busca de otra, pero Yuki llegó, con las restantes y abrió otra, para beberla, Shuichi intentó robársela, pero el escritor no se lo permitió. En un mal paso, el chico terminó cayendo y haciendo berrinches en el suelo.  
-Shuichi- escuchó que Yuki lo llamaba-, baja la voz- la amabilidad se estaba terminando.  
Pero Shuichi siguió, riendo y gritando más fuerte. Si Yuki quería aprovecharse de su estado, que lo haga con los buenos y malos efectos para él.  
El chico gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, cuando Yuki lo alzó.  
-¡Basta!- lo sacudió.  
Shuichi lo hizo a un lado, riendo.  
-Baka...- le susurró al escritor.  
-Ya...- nuevamente la voz de Yuki se volvió suave.  
El escritor lo toma de la muñecas y recuesta sobre la cama.  
-Tranquilo- le susurra, mientras comienza a besarle el cuello.  
Shuichi quiere seguir divirtiéndose e intenta escapar, pero estaba tan mareado que no tenía fuerzas. Comenzó a gemir en forma de queja, quería levantarse... ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo.  
Los besos comenzaron a afectarlo. El escritor le quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa, mientras lo acariciaba. Yuki siguió acariciándolo con suavidad. Los besos en el cuello indicaron al chico que el escritor estaba a punto de reclamar un poco de sexo... pero Yuki le debía muchas caricias, muchos momentos dulce, suaves y deliciosos. Yuki jamás lo supo... pero a Shuichi lo que más le excitaba, era cuando Yuki era suave... pero jamás lo supo, porque jamás lo probó. La suavidad sólo era cosa del principio, algo para decir: "te quiero bien "dulce" para cuando empecemos". Bien, estaba vez y unas cuantas más, Yuki no recibiría sexo, de echo, no conseguiría nada, sólo hacer feliz a Shuichi con sus caricias. Las manos del escritos bajaron a su entrepierna; en cantante sintió aquellos hermosos recorridos de la excitación, que iban por su cuerpo, pero se negaría a rendirse ante ellos. Con un gemido de protesta y un leve movimiento de sus caderas, alejó la mano del escritor de su sexo... rió por dentro; quizás Yuki estaba pensando: "bien, quiere que siga con esto un poco más", pero en verdad, Shuichi planeaba dormirse con esas dulces caricias, quedar dormido como tantas veces el escritor lo había echo bajo sus caricias. Mimos, era lo único que quería. Nuevamente intentó un toque atrevido y una vez más le negó seguir con ello.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con voz ronca.  
-Nada- respondió el cantante. Sentía ganas de decirle que sólo quería caricias... ¿Pero por qué no se atrevía? Era justo y tenía buenas cartas en juego para reclamárselo y obtener una buena respuesta.  
-¿Qué pasa?- esta vez tocó su miembro.  
-No...- se retorció nervioso y a su mente llegaron miles de imágenes, todas las veces que se dejó tomar sin quererlo, sólo para no perder el cariño de Yuki.  
-Vamos- aquello no fue dicho con demasiada amabilidad -No...- susurra en un tono inaudible y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
-Shhh...- le chistó Yuki con suavidad, mientras lo paralizaba apoyando todo su peso en el pecho del más chico, para quitarle el pantalón.  
Shuichi comenzó a asustarse ¡No quería terminar así¡No quería!  
-¡Yuki...!- esta vez su voz salió con más fuerza.  
-Ya va, ya va...- le susurró al oído ¡Pero él no quería éso! Sin embargo, el alcohol le había quitado todas sus fuerzas. Intentó mover sus piernas, pero no podía.  
Shuichi se tranquilizó un poco, al sentir la respiración de Yuki sobre su miembro. El chico aún estaba aturdido, tenía miedo de que Yuki se pusiese agresivo si él intentaba irse.  
Shuichi se aferró a la sabanas con fuerza, al sentir los cálidos labios de Yuki cerrarse sobre sí. Yuki nunca había echo éso... siempre era él, él era el centro y quien debía disfrutar.  
Finalmente se dejó llevar; pro intentó no hacer notar sus sensaciones. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era pesada, por más esfuerzo que hizo, no pudo evita gemir; al primer gemido, que lanzó en forma de desahogo, sintió los dientes de Yuki sobre su miembro y aquello prácticamente lo enloqueció ¡Aquello era maravilloso! Sin darse cuenta, se encontró moviendo la cadera.  
-¡Más, más...!- gritaba una y otra agitado. Tomó a Yuki de los cabellos, para sentir el sube y baja de la cabeza del escritor. El punto más alto se presentó como un fuerte golpe de calor, temblores y la contracción de sus músculos, pero mantuvo sus piernas bien abiertas y tencionadas para aumentar el placer. Shuichi gritó exaltado, mientras Yuki, le acariciaba las piernas, apretando con fuerza sus labios sobre Shuichi.  
Yuki se levantó y salió de la cama, para beber otra cerveza y quitarse el gusto.  
Shuichi aún daba un par de suspiros, con su cuerpo relajado, intentando controlar su respiración, cuando Yuki regresó a la cama. Nuevamente comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo. Enseguida, Shuichi estuvo dispuesto a seguir y permitió que los dedos del escritor lo invadiera. Esta vez, Yuki lo dió vuelta y entró el él, sin cuidados. Las embestidas hicieron, que una vez más, Shuichi perdiera control sobre sí; al poco tiempo, el cantante volvió a llegar a su punto. Pero esta vez, luego, un fuerte dolor le invadió en todo el cuerpo.  
-¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó con histeria.  
Sin embargo, el escritor seguía, hasta que escuchó el llanto del más joven.  
-Otra vez...- susurró, molesto- ¡Qué te pasa¡No te entiendo!- lo tomó de los brazos y sacudió, enojado.  
Shuichi lanzó una bofetada, pero Yuki la esquivó.  
-¡Qué te pasa, histérico!- rugió.  
Una extraña sensación recorrió los músculos de Shuichi, sentía ganar de morder, de golpear, de atacar, de hacer algo para liberarse de esa sensación; y así, empujó a Yuki fuera de la cama. Pero Shuichi no recordó que Yuki también había bebido y que era de naturaleza más agresiva, que él.  
Shuichi escuchó que Yuki se ponía de pié de un salto y que gruñía furioso. La excitación, el alcohol, el enojo y el no saber que le pasaba a Shuichi, se materializaron en un fuerte empujón, que lanzó al chico fuera de la cama. Shuichi cayó y su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo. Todos esos día Yuki había estado bajo muchas presiones, algunas conocidas por Shuichi, otra no; tal era la presión en conjunto, que no podía dormir, estaba irritable, cansado, harto de luchar día a día con las horas, encima los reclamos de su familia, en el trabajo, de su representante, de todos los que lo rodeaban y encima, ahora Shuichi. por su parte, el chico estaba harto de Yuki y su forma de ser, de como lo trataba y jugaba con él, de como lo hacía ir y venir, encima sus padres, que de un día para el otro, comenzaron a reclamarle cosas, Hiro que lo había dejado de lado por su novio, K´ que le reclamaba junto con Fujisaki todo lo que pudieran y la mirada soberbia de Thoma, que habiéndose enterado del problema con Yuki, parecía querer provocarlo para hacerlo enojar.  
Shuichi se puso de pié, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero Yuki lo frenó justo a tiempo; el más joven, terminó por morderlo. Para liberarse, Yuki lo agarró del cabello con fuerza y tiró, pero Shuichi se negó a ceder.  
-¡Déjame en paz!- Yuki lo empujó ni bien pudo liberarse. Salió de la cama y fué a tomar otra lata de cerveza. Shuichi lo alcanzó y se la arrebató, pero el escritor volvió a reclamarla; así un par de veces, hasta que Shuichi se la dejó y agarró la bolsa con las restantes.  
-¡Déjalas¡ya bebiste demasiado!- le gritó Yuki, pero Shuichi abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto- ¡Ven acá!- lo ordenó Yuki.  
Shuichi se detuvo en el pasillo y tomó una lata, para arrojársela; la lata casi golpea a Yuki.  
-¡Es mi casa¡Compórtate!  
Shuichi abrió una de las dos que quedaban y comenzó a beber.  
-¡Deja éso!  
Pero el chico lo ignoró.

-Pareces un cualquiera...- susurra Yuki, bajando el escalón del comedor.  
Shuichi se detuvo.  
-¡Yo no soy un cualquiera!- dejó caer la cerveza sobre el sillón y se paró- ¡Tú lo eres! Te acuestas con el primero que se te cruce y ni siquiera te importa si quiere o no- nuevamente comenzaron los empujones. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces se empujaron.  
-Yo no me emborracho y me meto en la cama con cualquiera.  
-¡Tú, que estabas sobrio, debiste haberlo impedido!  
-¡Pero si estabas de lo más entregado¡Ni que no hubieras querido!  
-¡Dí lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo... eres igual que Yuki.  
Aquello terminó por enfurecer a Yuki, quien fue esta vez, el que lanzó el golpe. Los nudillos del escritor impactaron con fuerza sobre el rostro del más joven, quien cayó al suelo, por el golpe. Y ahí terminó todo.  
-¡Oigan!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde afuera- ¡Ya cállense!- gritaba histérica- ¡Dejen dormir!- dió una patada a la puerta.  
Yuki no podía creer lo que había echo.  
-Yo sólo quería que por una vez, pensaras en mí... que me demostraras cariño...- lloraba Shuichi en el suelo- pero es cierto, soy un cualquiera, porque me dejé abusar por tí y me gustó...- admitió el chico- Pero cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quise huir... pero tenía miedo de que pasase ésto... Pensé que llendome contigo todo se arreglaría... ¿Pero como puedes querer a un cualquiera?  
-Shuichi.  
-Dios mío...- la situación no dejó ver que la puerta terminó por abrirse, dejando ver a la vecina que había venido a quejarse: un muchacho en el suelo, con la cabeza sangrante, por el golpe en el cuarto, tirado en el suelo, llorando, con el cuerpo arañado, desnudo y temblando de frío. Y del otro lado, a un hombre semi desnudo, con el puño rojizo por un golpe. Y l olor a cerveza que imanaba el lugar, fué lo último que la mujer precisó para salir corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Fin del Capítulo 7

-  
Bien, este fué el fin del capítulo. Un tanto fuerte... pero no puedo salir de lo que escribo XD, siempre mis novelas son así de terribles Jajajaja. Pero espero que este sea el último capitulo así, Yuki ya no maltratará de esta forma a Shuichi, no se preocupen .

Ahora los Rew!

Rika no Miko: XD... la verdad Fujisaki tiene pocas fans... lo bueno es que no tiene problemas a la hora la hora de disputarselo XD.

Iserith: o.O Por qué tan mala con Yuki-chan? No te preocupes, Shuichi no querrá quitarse la vida... pero ten cuidado con lo que dices... porque puedes llegar a darme alguna idea XD.

Cacell Corp: XD veo que la imaginación de Yuki tubo exito, es bueno... esto demuestra que el chico es bueno con las novelas romanticas y las maldades XDD

Mizuky: perdon por la tardanza, esta vez me pasé o.O. Bueno... el alcohol no es bueno XD... hoy sí hice sufrir a Shuichi, pero ya no! Aquí abrá un gran cambio!

Nurineko: Quieres Lemmon? o.O Bueno, veré de poner uno mejor al de este capitulo n-

Charo Nakano: porqué son tan malas con Yuki? No que sea defensora de él... pero pobre! Bueno, bueno... a todas ustedes que lo quiren ver sufrir... lo haré sufrir!

Zafiro Any: nn no pueden estar uno sin el otro... pero juntos se matan XD


	8. Vacaciones!

Capítulo 8

Vacaciones

Yuki se encontraba viendo el suelo, sentado en la cama de su celda. De seguro, los periodistas harían una gran historia sobre los hechos, terminando en algo falso y que no beneficiaría a Yuki en nada... ¿Pero qué le importaba ahora¿Y si su carrera estaba arruinada¿Cuál era el problema? Ahora Shuichi era lo más importante. hacía dos días que estaba en la cárcel... desconectado de todo ¿Qué encontraría al salir?  
Al día siguiente, uno de los policías llegó y le dijo que ya podía salir. Yuki no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, de enfrentar la realidad... pero tenía que salir y hacerlo. Afuera hacía frío, estaba oscuro, nublado y eran las primeras horas de la mañana. El día era gris. Sin mucha gente.  
El escritor por las calles, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Todo era umbrío, aún lo más brillante. Nada le llamaba la atención. Todo era inútil. Al pasar junto a una tienda de diarios, se tentó por ver si ya hablaban de él... pero prefirió seguir de largo. Aquello ya no tendría solución, Shuichi no iba a querer hablarle y aún si lo buscase y hubiese una pequeña posibilidad, ni Hiro, ni ninguno de ellos se lo permitirían.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa, fué beber, beber como nunca antes lo había echo; de tal forma, que antes de terminar la última lata, cayó totalmente dormido. Al días siguiente, llegando la tarde, despertó. Se mantuvo desaliñado los días siguientes, bebiendo y saliendo a recorrer las calles en su auto, a toda velocidad. Ya nada importaba. Y finalmente, se atrevió a ver los diarios. Tomó las revistas que el diarero le había mandado durante los días pasados y las hojeo... pero no había nada.  
Finalmente, se dejó caer sobre su sillón y allí quedó dormido.

Hacía días que Shuichi no comía. Hiro intentó que su amigo se recuperase de miles de formas, pero el chico se negaba a comer.  
-Hoy Yuki salió de la cárcel- le informa Hiro a su amigo-... pensé que te interesaría saberlo.  
-No... Ya no quiero verlo.  
Pero los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Pasó un mes. Shuichi volvió a trabajar como de costumbre. Esa misma tarde, Touma lo llamó, para decirle algo. Como era su costumbre, el chico entró sin llamar a la puerta.  
-Ho...- iba a saludar, pero algo le dijo que se mantuviese callado.  
Touma estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en el mismo, jugando con sus manos, nervioso y en frente, un hombre alto, de traje.  
-¿Qué se puede hacer?- pregunta el rubio al hombre. Parecía muy preocupado.  
-Nada... es una persona muy cerrada, no hay forma de sacarlo y él tampoco quiere salir.  
Touma dejó escara un suspiro y se tomó la cabeza.  
-Sólo queda esperar.  
Touma levató su vista y adviertió a Shuichi.  
-¿Qué?  
-Usted me llamó.  
-Cierto, cierto.  
Luego despidió al hombre e hizo pasar a Shuichi.  
-Shidou... se me presentaron varias cosas, así que... tuve que organizarme como pude... Tienen una gira este mismo fin de semana. Será en una playas.  
-¿Playas?  
-Si. No te preocupes. Tómalo como unas mini vacaciones. Éso si... no pude conseguir lugar, así que, tendremos que compartir la casa.  
-¿Es muy chica?  
-Para nada.  
Vacaciones... Gira... en otra situación, Shuichi ni lo hubiese pensado, pero no estaba muy convencido... sin embargo, aceptó.  
-Bien... en tres días, prepara tus bolsos, lo mismo Hiro y Fujisaki.  
-Bien...

Si bien la vida es retorcida, aveces se pasa... otra veces, son otras personas, las que menos esperamos... la retuercen.  
Shuichi, Hiro y Fujisaki, estaban con sus bolsos, listos para partir... un auto negro se detiene junto a ellos, sale Touma y les ayuda a cargar las cosas. Mika está en el asiento delantero.  
-¡Yo voy del lado de la ventana!- se adelanta a decir Fujisaki.  
-¡No, voy yo!- lo pelea Shuichi- No te gustaría ver lo que pasará si no me dejas.  
-... Ve junto a la ventana.  
-Bien, pero no hay lugar- señala Touma, así que, Shuichi, tendrás que ir a upa de él.  
-¿De Fujisaki!  
-No- la sonrisa de Touma fué extraña... Shuichi miró a Hiro y supuso lo que intentaba Touma.  
Metido en sus pensamientos, entró al auto... De seguro Touma había hecho todo éso para sacárselo de encima, para que él y Hiro comenzaran algo... pero no le iba a resultar... no señor... No tenía intenciones de volver con Yuki, pero tampoco de darle el gusto a Touma.  
-¡Hiro!- lo llamó, de todas formas... entonces, el chico se paralizó.  
Hiro lo estaba mirando desde afuera, con tan ira que era como si en cualquier momento le fuese a saltar encima y a comérselo. Pero, entonces, Shuichi notó que había alguien más en el auto y sin querer, se había sentado sobre las piernas del mismo... Entonces... ¿Touma se refería a viajar sentado a upa de la persona de la cual estaba encima ahora? No... no era posible.  
Pero Touma no dio tiempo a nada... ni bien Shuichi quiso salir, el líder de la empresa, empujó a Fujisaki dentro del auto y luego a Hiro, con los bolsos restantes.  
-Fuji-chan...- lo llamó muy meloso Shuichi...- ¿Puedo sentarme en tus piernas?  
La amable, dulce, gentil y asesina mirada de Fujisaki, le hizo saber que no o.O.  
Y así comenzó el viaje... 5 horas de viaje, que se volverían interminables... Touma ajustó el visor del auto... y entonces, un par de ojos amarillos se reflejaron tras Shuichi...

Cantinuará...

REWS:

Kagome Kamiya: gracias! Ok, no hay problema o.O

haku-usui: que gusto que más y m´s personas len el fic! Muchas gracias! Me siento muy muy alagada!

Nadesiko: Hi Hi! Bien, esta vez actualizé rápido nn

Shuichita: gracias! Que gusto! Me alegra que te haya llegado! Y espero no bajar la calidad uu.  
Shuichita: Gracias! Nuevamente! Hoy me estan dandodo muchos animos nn

Velia: sí, es cierto... por lo general siempre Shuichi deja a Yuki... pero es que en el anime Yuki lo estuvo dejando a Shuichi todos los Capítulos XD.

Cacell Corp: nn que gusto! Una vez más!

Iserith: bueno, bueno... haré sufrir a Yuki... Que malas son... Uhm... y yo que estaba pensando en darle una alegría... pero ahora la furia de Yuki Eiri caerá sobre ti! XD lucy kusnetzov: no te preocupes, no fué el último nn

killua89: no! pecado! No hay que perdonar a Yuki... aún que sea lindo, hermos, fuerte y o/o... bueno, no hay que perdonarlo...

Zafiro Any: jejeje todas enojadas con la vecina! XD PObre mujer...

Rika no miko: o.O a mi Fujisaki también me parece lindo... pero leí este Rew tarde... y lo terminé mandando de vacaciones con Shuichi... o.O 

Mizuky: Ok XD... bien... pero por boto mayor... Yuki tendrá que sufrir uu. 


	9. Horas

Hi hi hi! Bien, aquí esta el otro capítulo... No sé si tanto en este... pero a todos las fans de "Maltratamos a Yuki" se los dedico... Jeje... Qué peor castigo para Yuki... que caer en uno de los razonamientos de Shuichi!  
Por cierto! paso un chivo! A todas las fans de Sukisyo, en esta página publiqué dos! Click y GakuxKai!

Capítulo 9

**Cinco Horas...**

Hora 1... Sufrimiento.  
La primer hora fue la peor. Todos hablaban y hablaban... menos Shuichi y Yuki (que raro XD). Shuichi estaba de lo más nervioso... su cuerpo tensionado. Yuki parecía tranquilo, miraba por la ventana, como si nada.

Hora 2... Hiperactividad.  
El viaje sería largo... aún así, Touma se negó a detenerse y según parecía, éso no cambiaría.  
Shuichi, por naturaleza, no podía estar mucho tiempo quieto... y comenzaba a intranquilizarse.  
-Podemos salir?  
-No- dijo alegre Touma.  
-Por favor.  
-No.  
-Es que... estoy nervioso... tengo que caminar... que hacer algo.  
-No.  
-Por favor.  
-No.  
El adolescente suspiró rendido y no se dió cuenta de que se relajó, dejándose caer sobre Yuki. Se tiró hacia atrás, rozando las mejillas. Sólo al percibir el olor a tabaco, reaccionó.  
-¡Perdón!- da un salto en su lugar, golpendose la cabeza contra el techo del auto.  
Yuki sonríe y sigue mirando la nada.

Hora 3... Desesperación.  
Shuichi estaba que no podía más... los deseos de salir eran demasiados... estaba a punto de enloquecer.  
-¿Quieres que abra la ventana?- le pregunta Yuki al notar el estado del chico.  
La voz del escritor sonó como algo maravilloso, que atravesaba los oídos del cantante; una melodía única, maravillosa, que lo hipnotizó.  
-Por favor...- se encontró diciendo.  
Yuki abrió la ventana, muy amablemente.

Hora 4... Sueño.  
Shuichi comenzó a caer dormido. Hiro y Fujisaki ya estaban roncando (literalmente.  
-Yuki...- le susurró Shuichi.  
-Si?- de rara forma, Yuki parecía más amable.  
-Tengo sueño... voy a ir donde Hiro para dormir.  
-No te preocupes, puedes recostarte sobre mí.  
-No, no, no.  
-Shu-chan- lo llama Touma-, no te pases de lugar... puedes causar un accidente.  
-Pero... pero.  
Shuichi luchó y luchó.

Hora 5... Zzzz...asfgsadfsdsds.  
Shuichi se acomodó como pudo, sin darle a Yuki ninguna idea mala.  
-No te preocupes... entiendo la situación- le dijo el escritor.  
Shuichi no tardó en caer dormido... Yuki observó al chico muy detenidamente... como extrañaba tenerlo dormido en su hombro, acurrucado. Era tan solas sus noches... tan tristes. La casa vacía, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie que hable, sin nadie que grite, salte, berrinche, llore, moleste, etc, etc, etc... etc. Shuichi podía ser ensasperante... pero era tan... lindo. Tan dulce... tan.  
Un fuerte ronquido derrumbo los pensamientos de Yuki... Bien... nadie era perfecto.

El auto se detuvo, en la playa, frente a una casa de ensueño. Hiro y Fujisaki bajaron, dando tumbos. Touma y Mika aprovecharon para dejarles todo el equipaje y usarlos de mulas. Cerraron el auto y todos entraron... Pero se olvidaron de dos... aún que Touma lo supo, sólo lo ignoró.

Shuichi despertó. Miró los alrededores y se encontró en el auto.  
-¿Ya llegamos?  
No hubo respuesta.  
Se incorporó y miró los alrededores... Estaban en un la playa! Y qué pasó con la carretera! Con todos! O Dios... habían sido atrapados por extraterrestres! De seguro todo eso eran imágenes... mientras que en realidad, les estaban haciendo experimentos.  
Unos quejidos abajo de él, lo distrajo de sus razonamientos. Yuki estaba dormido, recostado sobre la ventana del auto. El hombre dormía profundo, con los labios entreabiertos... Shuichi se mordió el labio inferir... se veía tan hermoso... Se inclinó para besarlo, pero entonces se acordó de todo y la tristeza la invadió... Salió de arriba de Yuki e intentó abrir la puerta del auto... pero estaba cerrada con llave! De seguro habían sido los extraterrestres... Lentamente se acercó a Yuki, sin hacer ningún mal movimiento, para no levantar sospechas... Lo tomó con delicadeza de los hombros, hacercando su boca al oído dl escritor... y comenzó a sacudirlo:  
-Yukiiiiiiiiiii Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii, despierta!  
El rubio abrió sus ojos, con la intención de clavarle un cuchillo y hacer un asado con las entrañas de Shuichi... pero recordó que ya no eran pareja y éso no sería posible (o.oUu.  
-Qué?  
-Fuimos raptados por extraterrestres! Nos quieren disecar! Nos dejaron al sol! Esto no es real! Son imágenes, en realidad, no están entubando para sacarnos sangre y hacer clones de nosotros... De... de seguro creen o quieren que nosotros nos reproduzcamos aquí, en el auto... deben creer que somos unisexuales como ellos! Son unos pervertidos! Sucios!- grita mirando por la ventana- Pero... pero... tenemos que hacer algo... Como se aparean? Quizás piensen que somos infértiles y nos maten! Qué hacemos!  
Yuki estaba a punto de matarlo... Shuichi y sus Razonamientos... Una noche, se mantuvo despierto, porque decía que el perro de la vecina era un mutante radioactivo, que quería comercelo... la verdad, es que el pobre perrito no tenía la culpa de ser tan feo.  
-Shuichi...- Yuki se estiró hacia la puerta del conductor y la abrió.  
-Eres uno de ellos!  
-No... sólo se abrir la puerta de un auto.  
-Llévame con tu amo!- insistió el chico.  
-Ok...- Yuki sonríe... la verdad, es que le gusta el mundo de fantasías de su Shu-chan... aveces puede ser molesto... pero.  
Ambos salieron a la playa. Caminaron en círculos, al rededor de la casa y regresaron al auto. No era la primera vez que Yuki visitaba ese lugar... así que sabía por donde ir.  
Finalmente terminan sentados en la arena.  
-Ves que no hay extraterrestres?  
-Si los hay! Ya verás!  
-Shuichi.  
-Si?  
-No, deja- Yuki retrocede.  
-Dime.  
-Iba a preguntarte algo... pero no quiero que te ofendas.  
-Qué?  
Yuki le dió un pequeño y corto beso a Shuichi en la mejilla.  
-Éso- dice luego.  
-Yu... ki.  
A decir verdad, amaba mucho a ese niño... pero el cariño y otras cosas, también volaban al rededor de lo que fue la relación. Yuki sabía que ya no podría volver a tenerlo consigo... pero Y una amistad?  
-Qué fue eso?  
-Un beso de amigos.  
-Ah.. Y somos amigos?  
-Claro.  
Shuichi también lo extrañaba y amaba... pero tenía miedo de volver a encarar algo con Yuki... todo el mundo siempre dice: "la gente no cambia, no hay caso". El miedo era algo insoportable... estar con quien amas y tenerle miedo. Aún ahí, en la paya, le tenía miedo... no sabía cuando Yuki le saltaría encima como un tigre, pidiéndole sexo. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría... y tenía que estar atento.  
Pero.. era tan doloroso temerle a quien amas... no poder dejarte tomar... saber que sólo te usa... saber que no te quiere... saber que no te ama... y tener que estar cuidándote la espalda.  
Los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lágrimas. Se levantó y dió la espalda a Yuki, caminando unos pasos, para que su llanto no fuese notado por el escritor... Pero Yuki lo conocía, sabía de él y se le acercó.  
-Estás bien?  
Shuichi asintió.  
-Mejor vamos a la casa- señala la casa frente a la playa y el auto.  
-o.O Y eso, de donde salio! Te digo que hay extraterrestres aquí!  
-Dios... -- - Yuki se rinde y lo toma del brazo, para arrastrarlo dentro de la casa.

Continuará...

Hi hi! Nuevamente he sido rápida para este capítulo! Es que estuve media atrasada con todo... admito que soy baga XD. Pero aquí está... Jejeje y si no estuvieron conformes con el sufrimiento de Yuki... bien... en el siguiente habrá un sufrimiento mayor... jejeje... aún no seré mala... pero... Qué tanto sufrirá Yuki al ver a su Koi en traje de baño y sin poder tocarlo! Y que tanto sufriremos las lectoras... eh, digo Shuichi, teniendo a Yuki en traje de baño! Lo podremos... podrá soportar nuestro Shu-chan?


	10. La Playa

Capítulo 10

**La Playa**

Yuki abrió su cerveza, esta escupió unas gotitas sobre el pecho casi desnudo del escritor, que tenía su camisa desabotonada. Bebió del pico de la lata, con descaro, dejando que una gota recorre su boca, su cuello, hasta desaparecer en su pecho, evaporada por el sol.  
Los ojos de Shuichi, que estaba sentado en la otra punta del sillón, ubicado en el patio de la casa, siguió el recorrido de la gota.  
Yuki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al refrescar su sed y se relajó más sobre el sillón. La boca de Shuichi se entre abrió, mientras sus labios latían. Estaba como en transe.  
-Shuichi- Fujisaki lo llamó desde atrás, dándoles un sobresalto al cantante y al escritor- ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que seas más ordenado!  
Bien... Fujisaki lo estaba sermoneando... pero fué algo bueno. "Sólo será una semana", pensaba una y otra vez Shuichi para sí mismo. El chico pensó que lo peor sería tener que cuidarse de que Yuki intentase algo con él... pero lamentablemente... si todo seguía así, la cosa sería al revés o tendrían que apagar un gran incendio rosado o.O.  
-De acuerdo...- lloriqueó el chico y fué a su cuarto. Todas sus maletas estaban abiertas y con sus contenidos esparcidos.  
-¿Cómo puedes encontrar algo ahí!  
-Es que si lo ordeno, no puedo encontrar nada.  
-No, no, no... que desorden, que desorden- Touma pasó por la puerta.  
-Eh...?- Fujisaki y Shuichi se miraron extrañados... Touma había estado muy extraño, últimamente.  
-Qué pasa?- finalmente, el hombre vuelve sobre sus pasos y entra al cuarto- No les da vergüenza...? Definitivamente, tres hombres en un cuarto, es mala idea.  
-Qué se valla Fujisaki- reclama Shuichi.  
-Ey!  
-No, Hiro no es muy ordenado que digamos. Fujisaki mantendrá las cosas de Hiro bien ordenadas... Pero tú, Shuichi... necesitas alguien más rígido. Sígueme.  
Shuichi levanta todas sus cosas. Touma lo lleva hasta un cuarto y le muestra una cama doble.  
-Sí!- el chico, salta sobre la cama- Toda para mí.  
-Mika y yo no podemos estar en este cuarto... es muy caluroso... le da el sol todo el día. Así que se los dejamos- se va.  
Shuichi disfruta de su doble cama, un buen tiempo. Salta y salta hasta cansarse.  
-Qué haces?- aquella voz paraliza al chico. Yuki está parado frente a la cama, mirándolo de mala gana- Sal de mi cama... no quiero terminar durmiendo en un sillón.  
-No es tuya! Es mía!  
-Es mía!- Yuki señala un bolso celeste, tirado en un costado.  
Shuichi se quedó mirando al escritor anonado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... no entendía porque... pero ellas ahí estaban. El chico salió del cuarto en silencio.  
No era justo... ¿Por qué no le dejaban olvidarlo en paz?

Por la tarde, fueron a la playa. Todos usaron mayas tipo boxer y Mika una entera... pero Yuki no... Yuki usó una pequeñita, negra... descarado.  
Shuichi tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirar... pero finalmente se cansó y corrió a su cuarto y robó una maya a Yuki, se la puso y se reencontró con el grupo.  
-No es mía?- notó Yuki, quien ya estaba tirado al sol, con anteojos negros y bebiendo una cerveza.  
-Si, y qué?- esquivó cualquier sospecha y siguió camino con Hiro y Fujisaki hasta la playa. Yuki no se quejó más... esa mayita le quedaba bien.  
El agua estaba algo fría.  
-Tengan cuidado- pidió Fujisaki-, el agua es peligrosa.  
Los tres siguieron hundiéndose en lo más profundo. Pero el pobre Fujisaki, que era el más bajo, apenas podía mantenerse de pié.  
-Ola!- grita Shuichi histérico y se sumerge, Hiro lo imita... pero el más joven termina revolcado por la ola.  
Yuki se aburre de tomar sol y decide mojarse un poco. Moja sus pies, cuando la marea arrastra un montón de algas... Yuki lo patea un poco, al notar que se mueve... Entonces descubre a Fujisaki bajo las plantas marinas.  
El escritor sigue camino y alcanza a los otros dos.  
-Molesto?  
Shuichi y Hiro lo mirar confusos, pero niegan con la cabeza.  
-Qué tiene de divertido el mar?  
-Ola!- responde Shuichi... y luego, Yuki desaparece bajo el agua. De inmediato logra salir, agitado.  
-Cuidado- le avisa tarde, Hiro.  
-Mejor vuelvo a la arena...- gruñe... pero otra ola lo envuelve.  
Yuki vuelve a la tierra, como puede.  
-Estás bien?- escucha que Shuichi le grita desde el mar.  
Entonces una malvada idea recorre la mente de Yuki y se deja caer, como desmayado. Escucha los desesperados gritos de Shuichi y Hiro y de inmediato, alguien lo alza.  
-Yuki, Yuki... no te mueras- exageraba el chico.  
Cuando sintió los labios del chico, sobre los suyos. Pero al abrir los ojos, no se encontró con un hermoso color violáceo... sino, un opaco marrón.  
-Estás mejor?- una voz gruesa de hombre, le hizo saber que no era Shuichi.  
El salvavidas, un hombre ya mayor, pero musculoso, era quien le había dado respiración de boca en boca. El escritor se paró de inmediato.

Ya furioso, se dejó caer sobre su lona. Los ojos de Shuichi se clavaron en el pecho del escritor... sin dudarlo... fué hasta Yuki y se sentó de rodillas, frente a este.  
-Hola- dijo como si nada.  
-Qué tal?- el escritor se dejó caer hacia atrás.  
Shuichi se le recostó encima, estaba hipnotizado. Comenzó a besarle el pecho... era tan sabroso.  
-Shuichi... Shuichi!- le gritó Hiro, despertando al chico de su sueño- Qué pasa?  
Ya salido de su transe... siguió mirando a Yuki... Las cosas no quedarían así... si Yuki lo tentaba, él lo tentaría, también.  
El chico ignoró los llamados de Hiro y se sentó junto al escritor.  
-Con calor?- le dijo con suavidad.  
-Mucho- el escritor disimuló una indirecta, un simple juego que jugaba con él solo.  
El cuerpo de aquel chico seguía tan perfecto como siempre... delgado, lindo... hermoso. Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de par en par, cuando Shuichi tomó uno de los helados que Touma había traído y comenzó a jugar con la golosina... lo lamía, mordía... ¿Qué intentaba ese pequeño desgraciado! No podía sacas sus ojos del helado... el chico lo hacía lento, como si lo disfrutase y miraba la golosina con hambre... haciendo gemidos de placer.  
Yuki esquivo su mirada de inmediato.  
-Ay...- se quejó Shuichi- mis dientes... el helado está frío!- lo arrojó al suelo.  
- .  
-Yukiiii, Yukiiiii!- comenzó a gritarle- Me duele la cabeza!  
-Es por el helado- ríe para sí.

Llegó la noche... Shuichi se había frustrado completamente de histeriquiar a Yuki... luego de comer, se fué a dormir. Se estaba cambiando, cuando Yuki entró mojado, luego de bañarse y con una toalla, muy pequeña... si el niño quería provocarlo, él también podía.  
Pero Yuki fué más allá... y se quitó la toalla, para ponerse la ropa de noche.  
Shuichi se mordió el labio inferior.  
-Qué pasa? No tengo nada que no hayas visto- dijo muy divertido el escritor.  
Cuando los dos se acostaron... empezaron las peleas.  
-Vete más a la punta.  
-Yo estoy lo más contra la punta, que puedo.  
-Estas muy cerca.  
-Tu estás cerca.  
-Vete más allá!- se quejó Shuichi.  
-Yo estoy bien!  
Ambos comenzaron gritarse una y otra vez lo mismo.  
-Ya callensé!- Fujisaki entró gritando al cuarto- Dejen de gritar y hacer ruido! Es muy tarde.  
-Pero Yuki está muy cerca de mi!  
-Tú te me acercas!  
-Mentira! Fujisaki!- se quejó como un niño chiquito.  
-Busquemos una solución.  
-Bien...

-Demonios...- gruñe Fujisaki, quien termina durmiendo en el medio de Yuki Y Shuichi.  
A los minutos, el tecladista comienza a caer dormido... cuando Shuichi se le tira encima y lo abraza.  
-Yuki...- susurra.  
Se lo quita de encima, sólo para recibir un fuerte golpe de Yuki, quien gruñe entre sueños.  
-Shuichi...- dice entre dientes.  
-Yuki...- Shuichi vuelve a abrazar a Fujisaki- Uhm... éso si me gusta...- dice en tono divertido, el cantante- tú si sabes hacerlo- ríe.  
Fujisaki abre los ojos de par en par, cuando Shuichi le lame la oreja.  
-Ah...- intenta levantarse, pero Yuki también lo abraza, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho del tecladista.  
-Dame más...- ronronea Shuichi.  
-Shuichi...- susurra Yuki- ten cuidado con los dientes.  
o.O (Fujisaki)  
-jiji... Yuki... Uhm...- se relame el chico.  
-Shu-chan...- Yuki sonríe- no hagas éso... éso no se hace... chico malo.  
-Yuki...- gime Shuichi.  
Aquello es suficiente para Fujisaki, quien saca fuerzas y sale corriendo del cuarto.  
-Yuki... sabes hacer muy bien las tortas de manzana...- felicita Shuichi entre sueños.  
-Shuichi... las rejas de metal no se comen...

Por la mañana, Yuki se sacude entre sueños, alguna mala pesadilla. Sin darse cuenta, su mano caer pesadamente sobre la cara de Shuichi.  
-Ahhyyyy!- llora el chico, que despierta sobresaltado a Yuki.  
-Qué pasa!  
-Hombre golpeador!- le grita y sale corriendo del cuarto...- Ex marido golpeador!- lo acusa mientras corre por los pasillos.Yuki se queda en su lugar y suspira... Nunca va a cambiar... Éso es bueno.

Continuará!


	11. Fantasmas

NOTA: ni Gravitation, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 11

**Fantasmas...**

¿Qué son los fantasmas? Algo que no está en verdad, algo que no tiene vida. Algo que no debería estar aquí, algo del pasado. Algo oculto, algo a lo que se le teme.  
Fantasmas, son el pasado, lo que ya no está. Y esos fantasmas nos aquejan, cuando ellos regresan, se transforman en recuerdos. Muchas veces ellos nos perturban y entonces, son los espíritus que no nos dejan dormir.

Era la noche y Shuichi no podía dormir ¿Eran los fantasmas?

Era la noche y Yuki no podía dormir ¿Eran los fantasmas?

Shuichi se acurruca en la cama, intentando escapar de todos esos pensamientos que lo aquejaban y molestaban ¿Cómo puedes querer avanzar si el pasado te molesta?  
-¿Yuki?- llamó, pero nadie respondió.  
Hizo silencio, si no había respondido antes, entonces no lo haría nunca, pero inesperadamente:  
-¿Sí?  
Ambos dejaron de darse la espalda y se quedaron mirando uno al otro. Sólo se miraron ¿Qué podían decirse?  
Shuichi sonrió y Yuki le devolvió el gesto, sin nada más que perder.  
-A veces la vida es como una novela...- sonríe el más joven.  
-O como una canción- responde el escritor.  
-¿Nunca pensaste en escribir una novela de misterio? Siempre las haces románticas.  
-Nunca leíste ninguna.  
-Leo de que tratan. Pero... siempre temí leerlas, por miedo a descubrir algo nuevo tuyo, algo que yo no pude ver por mi mismo.  
-¿Qué dices? Eres la persona que más sabe de mí, incluso más que yo ¿Cómo podría darte miedo¿O acaso será que no sabes leer?  
Shuichi frunció el ceño de forma graciosa y luego se acomodó, mirando el techo.  
-No me gustan las novelas.  
-Yo odio el tipo de música que tocas... Pero me gustan tus canciones.  
-A mi también me gustan los temas que tocas en tus novelas... Pero ya te dije, temo conocerte. Tengo miedo de empezar a querer que seas como tus personajes.  
-¿Mis personajes? Son yo, de alguna forma y me reflejan.  
-Temo que no seas tu. Que sean un falso Yuki o el verdadero Yuki y darme cuenta de que... no eres tu conmigo. Lo que significaría que me tienes miedo.  
-Te temo... por éso no insisto en que leas mis novelas.  
-¿A sí?  
-No me gustaría enterarme de que no te gusten o te aburren. Pero me dí cuenta de una cosa... que desde que te conozco, empecé a escribir sobre temas que podrían interesarte.  
-¿Y éso es malo?  
-Creo que lo hago para que las leas...- admite.  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo has pedido?  
-No lo sentiría valioso así. Siempre quise tener a alguien a mi lado, que leyera mis novelas.  
Shuichi baja la mirada.  
-Lo siento.  
-No importa... se que son aburridas.  
-Por algo las escribes. Y siempre te esfuerzas por que no sean aburridas ¿no sería lindo tener a alguien alado que de su opinión?  
-Shuichi... No importa.  
-No, si importa. Una vez salió el tema y comenzaste a hablarme de una de tus novelas. Pero fué como que si en un momento, te dieras cuenta y entonces, comenzaste a cortar la historia y a resumirla y luego la empezaste a rebajar, diciendo que no era perfecta y que... ¿Acaso pensabas que me aburrías?  
Yuki sonríe débilmente.  
-Las novelas es lo que más amo, pero aprendí que no importa si los demás las aman... importa lo que yo siento por ellas.  
-Yuki... cuando escribo una canción y la canto, lo hago con esmero, porque... no sólo es como un hijo para mí, también, es como verla animada... algo que escribí en un papel, cobra vida en el escenario ¿Nunca has querido hacer una película?  
-Es uno de mis sueños... no por la fama... sino, para ver a mis personajes en carne viva... verlos hablar y moverse- su mirada se muestra distante-. Sé que nadie los aprecia tanto como yo... pero quisiera al menos, verlos en una obra de teatro.  
-¿Y si le decimos a K´ y hacemos una obra? Yo pongo la música- lo mira y sonríe.  
-Baka... ¿De donde sacarías los actores?  
Shuichi sonríe y se sienta en la cama.  
-Yo puedo actuar.  
Yuki ríe y también se sienta.  
-Será un desastre.  
-Pero sería tu sueño.  
Yuki sonríe y lo besa.  
-Yu... ki.  
-Mi sueño Dorado... eres tu.

-Fin-

En honor a mis novelas y personajes. Y dedicado a todos aquellos que las han leído!

Hola! disculpen la horrible tardanza! En fin! Mi segundo fic terminado! En verdad lo siento, es que escribí varios de Sukisyo y SoulHunter y dejé a Gravitation un poco atrás. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo final!  
Gracias a todas/os por acompañarme en este fic!  
Mucha suerte!  
Kijin!


End file.
